A Walk Down Memory Lane Act 1: Mercy City Ransom
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: On the day of Sean's first anniversary with his girlfriend,a unknown enemy sends him to a unknown white plane, where places of his past appear. Without any idea or knowledge of where he is he has one choice. Team up with his younger self to save his friends and family from the mysterious stranger, or maybe not so mysterious. Chapter 11: Finale. Complete
1. The Story Begins!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom**

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins!**

**Inspired by the fantastic game 'Sonic Generations', I had an idea like this for a long time in my mind, about a entire YEAR. And with the deletion of two of my most popular stories on my old account, I now have time to write this series.**

**Credit for the awesome book cover for this story goes to DarkZelda15 on Deviantart. So go check their work out!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything created by the great company known as Valve, I only own my OCs**

* * *

"Alright students, if you want to be great OCs in the future, you should be writing this stuff down" The teacher began writing some notes for the young students to write.

"This stuff is boring! When the heck will I ever need to know how to avoid vampires and succubi!" A young boy thought in his head as he looked at the board with a great feeling of boredom. His light green eyes constantly skimmed from the board filled with many notes, to searching for any cute girls in the class.

"Why can't I ever have any luck with women?" The kid brushed some spitballs from a unknown source out of his blonde hair, which was beggining to a dirty blonde coloring.

"I hope one day, I go on many adventures and meet some new friends! I want to make all kinds of friends!" The young boy flicked some crumbs from a delicous peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had at lunchtime off of his orange shirt with the picture of a rocket jumping Soldier from Team Fortress 2 on it, and his always classic blue jeans.

"You know what! Forget this! I can do whatever I want with my life!" The young kid jumped up onto his desk. The teacher, with his beady black eyes turned from the board and pushed his glasses up and sighed.

"Look kid, it's great that you have so much energy, but if you want to have a story of your own one day. Take these notes down, they may help uyou" The teacher turned back to the board.

"Sorry Mr Phoenix, but seeing how I am right now, the only thing I have to worry about in the future is if some creeper tries to abduct me! Since when do vampires and Sucwhatchyamicallits prey on ten year olds?"

"Sean... Get down off the table right now... Otherwise were going to test the new oven punishment on you" Mr. Phoenix turned from the board again

"Nope. I refuse" Sean began throwing some of his fan art he drew of a famous photojournalist named Frank West into his backpack.

"Thats it. Time for a spanking, and then the oven punishment" Mr. Phoenix begian walking over to him. Mr. Phoenix tried to grab Sean, but the kid jumped over his head and landed behind him.

"Sorry Mr. Phoenix, but I have places to go and people to see!" Sean grabbed his skateboard off of the wall near the door and jumped out the window. The wind smacked into his face as he began falling to the ground.

"Wait... Falling? OH NO!" Sean realized that the classroom he was in before was three stories off the ground.

"Stupid kid. He has so much potential to star in a story of his own, but he always leaps before he thinks. Guess teaching isn't what I'm cut out for" Mr. Phoenix watched from the window of the classroom as Sean smashed into the pavement with a loud smack.

"I still wonder how he can take so much punishment to his body, yet he doesn't seem to get hurt too much" Sean rode away on his little skateboard and out of Mr. Phoenixs eyesight. Suddenly, five rolled up posters fell off of the desk next to the one Sean was sitting in before.

"Huh, never saw these when I came over here to threaten him" Mr. Phoenix picked up one of the five posters, specifically the one closest to him, and unrolled it.

Inside the large poster was a image of a woman. She had neck length, messy magenta colored hair. Her eyes were a sky blue and her skin was tanned. Around her neck was a chain necklace, with three sapphires clipped to it. She was dressed in a white hoodie, with some red marks and the image of some kind of red colored ball on the back of the hood.

"Hm... I swear my son plays something like that all the time, and it has that as one of the weapons..." Mr. Phoenix continued to check out the red ball on the woman's hood in the poster. After spending some more time looking at it, he continued to inspect the rest of the picture. She wore a pair of black jeans and gold combat boots. But the weirdest thing about it was.. She had white angel wings on her back.

"Why the hell does she have wings?" Mr. Phoenix adjusted his glasses again so he could make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Continuing on, he noticed she had a platinum bow in one hand with a fire arrow in it's quiver, a very sharp looking sword in the other, and a shining foxlike creature shooting a blast of ice from its mouth. Underneath the womans picture was a caption.

"Rio... Johanson... Angelo... Oh! Now I see why she has wings" Mr. Phoenix suddenly noticed something written messily underneath it.

_AKA Seansters Future Wife._

"How did I not even notice all of this writing before?" Mr. Phoenix placed the poster on the desk that Sean used to own and looked down at it.

Large hearts in pink marker were drawn around the woman named Rios image, more little pink hearts were dotted around the larger hearts, and a horribly drawn stickman had it's arm put over her shoulder, with a little arrow pointing towards the stickman and her. The arrow over the stickman saying "Me" and the other one over the woman saying "My Wife :)"

"That kid and always falling in love with random women he's probably never met before" Mr. Phoenix rolled the Rio poster up and unrolled the next one.

This poster was another picture of a woman, with long curly red hair that fell down into perfect ringlets.

"Oh man... Perfect will basically make any narrow minded person accuse a character of being a Mary Sue..." Mr. Phoenix thought of that one time he was supposed to teach a class of Mary and Gary Stues, why a class like that existed he had no idea. They were so perfect, never making a mistake, and never EVER not being perfect. It was a very unsettling job for Mr. Phoenix, so much so that he had to switch to the class he's teaching now. After shuddering at the thought of that job, he continued to check the poster out.

Her eyes were a blue- grey and she wore a pair of blue frameless glasses over them.

"Ha! Doesn't have perfect vision, so it can't be a Mary Sue!" Mr. Phoenix looked down at the some poorly drawn arrows, which pointed towards a circle that was circled around her chest area with a lot of little hearts in the circle circling her chest area.

"Has he been listening to that crazy Robert again and his weird lessons?" Mr. Phoenix ignored all of the arrows pointing towards her chest. The woman in the picture wore a midnight blue dress without any straps on it that went to her knees. There was gold roses hemmed in on the hem and the top of the dress. Around her neck was a necklace made up of blue stones that made the image of a rose. In her hands was a double edged sword, which even though it was a picture, seemed to give off a sense of ancient power.

"This woman seems to like roses a lot..." Mr. Phoenix continued looking at the the womans picture read out another caption.

"Blaze Tempest..."

The teacher looked underneath it, seeing the exact same writing as the writing on Rios poster. He also noticed that there was actually other people in the picture also, but they were scribbled out, but not their names.

"Leonardo Nix..." Mr. Phoenix read aloud, then looked underneath the name

_"Hes not a ninja turtle, so he sucks"_ Seans writing appeared underneath.

"Lena Rickison?"

_"Maybe I should asked dad about trying to find a pet like her"_ Seans little messy scribbles read.

"Lupus Hitchio..." He looked underneath.

_"F**k Bear Grylls! This guy should have a survival show!"_

"Hes getting a bar od soap when he returns... If he ever returns that is" Mr. Phoenix look at the last name.

"Elwyn Pendril... Sounds a lot like Peril..." He again looked under the name.

_"Shes gonna be in my nightmares... Nice pair though"_

"Yeah, he's definitely been listening to Roberts weird lessons and in class speeches. Roberts the only one I know that calls a womans chest a pair" Mr Phoenix rolled that one up, placed it next to the first one he read, and rolled open the next one.

This time, it was a woman with spiky indigo hair that had blue streaks. She had cream white skin, silver eyes, and a scar under her left eye. On her neck was a silver and indigo gem necklace. Her attire was a black coat with a black shirt underneath, and matching jeans that went to her knees and were somewhat ripped, and combat boots.

"I could tell they were sisters..." Mr. Phoenix looked at the name, "Dark Angelo". And also all of the same writing as the ones on Blaze Tempests and Rios poster was on this one too.

The woman in the next picture had long violet hair that fell down all the way to her waist and scarlet eyes.

"Shes a succubus, I can tell easily just by the clothes, wings, horns, and the giant heart Sean drew around her chest" Mr. Phoenix shook his head at the giant heart that was written around the demons chest. For clothing she wore a blue-gray armored two piece that barely covered her up, black boots and had a pair of bat wings. two small horns, and a purple demon tail. And of course, there was many little hearts, a stickman, and the message.

_"MUST BE SEANS FUTURE WIFE"_ underneath the name "Maya Daemon"

"Whats this last one?" Mr. Phoenix unrolled the last poster that was owned by Sean and looked at it. Once again, it was a picture of a woman.

The woman in this picture had long shining silver hair that flowed down to her back and pointed ears. Her emerald green eyes were entrancing and even putting Mr. Phoenix in a trance. Her pink lips gave a heart warming smile that could make anyone give one back. She wore a black tank top that showed a bit of her cleavage, black jeans that had silver chains connected to them, and a two rings on one of her hands. One of them being a diamond ring and the other was one that was familiar to him.

"This is another game my son owns... I think it involves hunting" Mr. Phoenix continued looking at the picture. On her left arm was a tattoo of a golden dragon and on the right arm was a tattoo of a silver one. In the background of the picture was a few beasts.

The one on the far left was a azure colored dragon with fire breathing out of it's mouth. The one in the middle of the background was a white crocodile looking dragon wih a cobra like hood on it's neck, surrounded by a field of electricity. The one on the far right was a orange greenish colored beast with a shark like head. And fins on it's back and for arms.

Underneath the womans picture was the name "Samantha Freeman".

"Whats Sean written under her name?" Mr. Phoenix pushed his glasses up again and looked at the scribbles.

_"Meh... If I'm desperate..."_ Sean had scribbled underneath it, and there was a small : / beside her name.

"Well I have no idea who these people are, or this 'Tournament of the OCs is but... Hey! Jetson! Quit eating the paste!" Mr. phoenix began rushing over to the young boy with green hair eating glue paste.

* * *

"Hi dad!" Sean ran into his house and into his room.

"What are you doing home so soon son?" Seans father asked from the houses computer room.

"Mr. Phoenix said it's time for me to go and be a hero!" Sean lied and ran into the kitchen and began making some cheeseburgers for his journey.

"Thats great, son! I hope you have fun, and make lots of friends!" Seans father congratulated Sean.

"Make sure Muffin doesn't touch my home made teleporter! I've been working on that for a long time!" Sean gave some cat food to his milk chocolate colored cat, Muffin.

"Will do son! Have a great trip!" Sean ran out of the house with his small Saxton Hale backpack and slammed the door shut.

"Hi Sean!" A girl his age greeted when he turned around. The girl had semi long fiery red hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple sundress.

"Oh hey Angelica!" Sean gave his only girl friend a hug.

"So what're you doing?" Angelica walked with Sean to the front of his house.

"I'm going on a adventure!" Sean did a little fist pump.

"Really? That's great!" Angelica patted her friend on the back.

"Yep. Who knows what I'll be doing. Saving the smashers, digging holes in minecraft. Heck, I might be able to meet the mercenaries of Team Fortress 2!" Sean checked his wooden bat and ball to make sure that Muffin hadn't been using it as a scratching post.

"Hello Sean, how are you doing today?" Angelicas fathers limousine rolled up next to them.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Birkin!" Sean waved.

"Hi Sean!" Angelicas two sisters, Candice and Angelina waved to Sean from beside Mrs. Birkin.

Candice was the youngest of the family. She had short black hair, green eyes, and wore a lime green hoodie and black shorts. Angelina was the oldest of the three, having long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a white shirt with grey jeans.

"Heading off on a adventure are you?" Mr. Birkin looked at Seans gear.

"Yep. It's going to be great!" Sean cheered and did a little swing with his wooden bat.

"Jonathan! How's it been!" Seans father walked up next to the limo and shook Jonathans hand.

"Its been great Carl. Me and the family were about to head out on a adventure of our own!" Jonathan ruffled up Angelicas hair a little.

"Really? How come?" asked Carl.

"Its something I don't want to share too much about. But what i can say is that I'm going to be working with my brother William up in Racoon City. Say goodbye to Sean honey and get in, we have to get to the airport on time."

"Oh... Uh... Goodbye Sean... I'll miss you" Angelica got Sean into a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you too" Sean returned the hug back.

"Have a great trip Jonathan, you too Sean" Carl patted his sons head.

"Thanks. Hope you have a great journey Sean!" Jonathan rolled up the window and the limo drove away once Angelica was in the car.

"Bye dad!" Sean ran down the street and off to find his first story.

"Bye son!" Carl waved his son off before heading back inside to continue his stock market work.

"Goodbye Sean.." Angelica wiped some tears away as Sean disappeared down the street and out of sight from the back of the limousine.

* * *

**Six years into the future...**

* * *

"Get up, daddy and mommy!" Pyke and Telesia bounced up onto their parents bed.

Pyke had spiky blonde hair, grey eyes, a cheeseburger tee shirt, orange shorts, a green bowler hat with a question mark in the middle, and two shiny green charizard wings on his back.

Telesia had short black hair, red eyes, a black kimono with water drop patterns, and green sandals.

"Oh, hi kids. It's five in the morning, you two usually sleep in. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Samantha lifted her head from her lovers chest, while brushing some strands of her shiny silver hair from her face. Samantha's pink lips gave a small smile, while she adjusted her black tank top.

"We need daddy up too!" Pyke began tugging the covers Sean was under. Sean scratched his dirty blonde hair, and he wiped some drool off of his Midnight Riders shirt.

"Hi daddy" Pyke and Telesia hugged their father, Sean only sighing.

"Oh, are you still sad about your face?" Telesia asked. Sean traced his hand over his scar, which went diagonally across his face from the top left. He then felt his right eye, or where it was supposed to be.

"I still think your handsome, Sean. Even with one of your eyes gone" Samantha gave him a hug, and Sean cheered up instantly. A loud thunk was suddenly heard from the large open window, and the family turned.

Azura, the White Lagiacrus, had just dropped in a giant tuna on the floorboards, a fresh and easy kill for a Leviathan of it's skill. Moments later, Frog, the Green Plesioth, burst its head from the water, splashing water onto the floorboards. The PiscineWyvern soon vomited up a pile of mackerel. The smell was absolutely horrid.

"Uh... Thanks, you guys" Samantha patted the two monsters on their snouts, and watched them dive back into the ocean.

"Oh, shoot!" Sean smacked himself in the forehead.

"What is it, honey?" Samantha turned back to him.

"Its our anniversary!"

"Oh. OH! I almost forgot too!"

"Thats why we got up so early, to give you guys your special anniversary breakfast!" Telesia and Pyke carried a large platter of food. Two plates rested on it, one plate had a double bacon cheeseburger and a large mug of life milk. On the other plate was a bowl of shrimp, with a side of calamari, hot sauce, and a large glass of master cola.

"Wow. Did you two make this all yourself?" Samantha took a bite of a shrimp.

"We had help"

"From who?"

"Hello, my beautiful daughter"

"Dad!"Samantha jumped out of bed and hugged her father, who was the captain of the famous trade ship, the Argosy.

"Its been a long time since I've returned to this stop. So how have you two been doing?" He ruffled up Samanthas hair.

"We've been great, dad."

"So I see. And may I ask what your lover is looking at?"

Sean was currently pink faced, staring at Samantha's ... rear...

"Oh, he sometimes zones out at random, mostly when he sees me like this" Samantha gave a smile to Sean, then turned back to her father.

"At least I know he still is interested in you, and not cheating on you. Anyways, your friends are here also to see you "

"Ok, thanks for being here on our anniversary, father" Samantha gave her father one last hug before he left to check if the crew had gotten the resources off the ship.

"I didn't know you were Wyvernian." Sean grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now from my pointed ears and my feet" Samantha slid on her black jeans.

"Apparently you give me too much credit. So how old are you then?"

"About... 80000 years"

Sean almost tripped in shock.

"So I'm engaged to a cougar?"

"In WYVERNIAN years, smart ass" Samantha smirked while grabbing her sneakers.

"Should I bring my flamethrower?" Sean pointed over to the double barreled flamethrower, leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Why would you need that? The chieftans son checked the forecast, there hasn't been a single large monster sighted today" Samantha finished combing her hair and turned to Sean again, puzzled.

"I don't know why, I just had a feeling that I might need it"

"Its alright. Hey, did you know I was there when they created the first flamethrower?"

"Really? That's pretty awesome"

"Anyways, lets go greet everyone" Samantha led the way out into the village. Moga Village was known by many travelers as a great trading hub, and a great producer of honey. It rested on the ocean, on the outskirts of the actual island.

"Look, its the lovebirds" Jeff muttered as soon as he saw Sean and Samantha leave their hut.

Jeff had brown hair, black eyes, and wore a blue tee shirt and orange shorts. One of his arms, his left arm specifically, was gone, now only a prosthetic one. Next to him stood Hal, his best friend. Hal had short blonde hair, brown eyes, glasses, and wore a red long sleeved shirt and grey jeans.

"Hello there, guys" Alice, the creation of the now deceased Nega Sean, floated in on her mechanical wings, letting JK climb out of her arms.

Alice had short bubblegum pink hair, two silver mechanical wings that could withdraw into her back, and wore some kind of dark purple colored futuristic armor. Jetson Quinston Karlington, also known as JK, had yellow eyes, a green mohawk, and wore a Metallica shirt, black baggy pants, and dark blue sandals.

"Alice... It's me and Samantha's anniversary, do you mind if you would lay off trying to get with me for today?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've deleted the artificial love files involving you from my programming a long time ago. Besides, I'm currently in a relationship" Alice defended herself.

"With who?"

"With me" JK pointed proudly to himself.

"Really? When did you two get together?"

"It was around the time after your final battle with my master, and it fully bloomed some time after the tournament." Alice and JK gave a quick smooch to each other.

"Well well well, I see that the mechanical cyborg has gotten over her abandonment issues" A woman walked down the villages steps and towards the others.

She had fiery red hair, light green skin, and was... Naked as a jaybird, on the most part though, as she had a few veinlike bumps on her body, which covered up her... Lady parts.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! ?" Sean glared at Angelica with a great hatred.

"I wouldn't miss out on the anniversary of an old friend and his girlfriend"

"YOU DID THIS TO MY FACE!" Sean pointed to his large scar, even more angry.

"Correction. I didn't do that to your face. My father and uncle did, while he was under Negas control"

"... I'm sorry Angelica, I didn't mean to lash out at you. I get a little upset and mad about it, or when I'm reminded about it.." Sean quickly grabbed his lifetime friend in a hug.

"Happy anniversary, master!" A woman with deep purple hair landed in front of the group of friends, and hugged Sean. She was actually a hybrid of a human and a legendary and weather distorting dragon, known as the Alatreon, and created by Sean. She wore a purple tunic, purple jeans, and had the wings, horns, fangs, and most of the powers from the natural disaster causing dragon.

"Hey there, Albatria" Sean patted his creation on the head, which was a task for him to do since she was seven feet tall, and he was only five foot nine.

"I'm glad to see you guys here for our anniversary!" Samantha gave another of her beautiful smiles to everyone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and collect the Godbugs that Pyke and Telesia need for their science project from the farm" Samantha headed towards the walkway to the villages farm.

"Hey, boy" Samantha's father, the Argosy Captain, waved Sean over to him.

"I'll be right back everyone!" Sean quickly ran over to his future father in law.

"So, what is it, sir?" Sean gave a small salute. The ship captain gave a chuckle at this.

"You don't need to speak this way to me, I'm a trader, not a high king or herald"

"Alright... So what was it you wanted of me?" Sean asked.

"Now tell me..." The captain reached behind him to grab a unknown object. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, I love her with all my being"

"Do you swear on your heart that you'll treat her with your greatest respect?"

"I swear on my heart, and the grave of my deceased grandmother" Sean kept a calm stare up to the inspecting eyes of his girlfriends father. After what seemed like a million years and one day, the Argosy Captain opened his mouth.

And laughed.

"Ha ha! Kid, I was just messing with you! I already know you love my daughter, just from how much she seems happier around you, and from how she talks about you in the letters she sends to me every two weeks" He slapped a duped Sean on his back.

"He... He..." Sean was embarrassed at the prank he was just involved in.

"Anyways, I called you over here to give you this" He finally pulled out, from behind him, a medium sized red velvet box.

"Well? Open it!"

Inside the box was a beautiful platinum necklace, with some very unique and hard to find gemstones, being hard to find since the only way to get them was to hunt down enormous beasts. They were all lined up, and from left to right, were in this order.

A Wyvern Stone, a gem that was formed from the many impurities inside said monsters.

A Big Wyvern Stone, a more beautiful version of the Wyvern Stone, and these types of stones were formed from many and many years of waiting inside a wyverns body.

A Bird Wyvern Gem, a rare gemstone that could only be harvested from taking down the pushover beasts known as Jaggis.

The Felyne Fur Gem, a priceless ruby that was only findable of the small chance that a Felynes fur ball would harden.

The Rathalos Ruby, a gem found inside the king of the skies itself, was known to be a big pain to process, as most of the time they would melt or combust, or both. How that is possible is still unknown by even the greatest smiths of the world.

Next, the Lagia Saphire, a beautiful gemstone that had a deep blue color like the ocean, and would glow whenever in contact with water.

And in the middle of the row of gems, was arguably the hardest resource to ever collect, the Fatalis Eye. They weren't ACTUAL eyes from the famed monster of brute power and strength, but they were known to only be able to find from breaking the face of the god dragons, which was the area where every hunter knew was the most dangerous to be near. The gem looked like a reptilian eye, and was made of diamond, and the 'iris' was made of gold.

"Wow... This looks like it took a very long time to make..." Sean held the beautiful necklace in his hands carefully.

"I made it with my daughter in mind and this day. I want you to give it to her" The captain patted Sean on the shoulder.

"Well, this is definitely better than the cheeseburger picnic I was planning for her by the ocean..."

"And why do you think that? She likes you for you! She enjoys simply being with you, I can tell that from simply your interactions with her.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, she's been taking quite some time up there at the farm, go take this to her" The captain headed up to the boardwalk to the ship.

"Thanks, captain!" Sean waved.

"You can just call me Nemo, kid!" The captain, Nemo, waved back.

"Hey, Sean" Jeff headed over with Hal to Sean.

"Hey guys. I was just about to head up to the farm to give Samantha her gift. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do right now, we don't have girlfriends" The three began to head up the walkway leading to the farm, which was on the outskirts of the Deserted Island.

"So... Hows it been living here?" Hal asked Sean.

"Its been pretty good, although recently I've been feeling a bit weaker and empty inside for some reason... And I haven't heard from Sheogorath" Sean rubbed his head.

"He did say that he was going to return to the Shivering Isles soon and end his vacation inside your body" Jeff said.

"But that was supposed to be TWO MONTHS from now"

"So I guess that means you don't have your ability to respawn?"

"Yeah..." They finally made it to the farm.

"Sam? SAM!"

Samantha was currently being choked by a mysterious cloaked figure, with a purple clawed hand.

"Nega? Is that you?" Sean asked, and the person didn't respond.

"Anyways, whoever you are! Your going to regret harming my girlfriend!" Sean summoned his flamethrower into his hand.

**[Mephiles Theme, Sonic 2006]**

Sean charged forward towards the cloaked figure, shooting flames from his double barreled flamethrower. The figure though, teleported into thin air, along with Samantha.

"Just like Nega!" Sean searched around for the shadowy figure. He heard a small grunt, and looked up just in time to be flattened by Samantha, who was thrown by the figure from above.

"Sorry Sean!" Samantha quickly rolled off him.

"Alright, now your making me mad!" Sean quickly made a spin, and was now in his Angry Video Game Nerd alternate costume. He quickly threw a old Stack Up cartridge from the NES at the figure. The figure melted the cartridge before it could hit him with a unknown force. The cloaked man soon rushed forward, and delivered a powerful blow to Seans face, making him spit up blood.

_"I've had enough of your presence, pyro. Now it's time to do what I came here for"_ The figure said in a raspy and harsh tone, before charging it's fist with a strange black power, and then punched Sean with it in the chest.

"AGH!"

"Sean!" Samantha got up weakly and yelled.

"Daddy!" Pyke and Telesia screamed, watching as Sean disintegrated into thin air.

_"Good. I'm almost done here"_ The figure gave a chuckle.

"No one ruins my friends anniversary!" Alice landed on the ground abruptly, and out of her shoulders two small mounted mini guns came out.

"Yeah!" Hal and Jeff pulled out two swords.

"Same as me!" JK pulled out a stick of dynamite and charged up a wind orb.

"You'll pay for what you did to my master!" Albatria growled and began to charge up the dragon element into her horns and claws.

"Your going to get your but kicked, mister!" Pyke raised his fists, and Telesia was making a small water arrow.

"I do love violence" Angelica summoned some fireballs into her palms

"You ruined what was going to be a great day, and I know it's you, Nega!" Samantha got next to everyone and pulled out her long sword, Rising Soul.

_"... I have no idea who this Nega fellow is"_ The figure chuckled.

"Stop playing games, dude! We know it's you!" JK was getting ready to light the dynamite stick.

_"You people bore me now, and I'm done here anyways. So..."_ The group was suddenly trapped inside a bunch of black and dark orbs.

_"And now you go bye-bye!"_

"Mommy! Help" Pyke and Telesia cried as the orb they were trapped in disappeared into the air.

"No!" Samantha screamed, and soon the other orbs began to disappear to a unknown place, leaving Samantha the only person there. The cloaked figure walked up to her orb.

_"I must admit, you are like a beautiful rose, that's figure is untouched by the wears of time..."_ The persons clawed purple hand reached put to graze her cheek. Samantha stabbed the hand with a dagger she hid in her shirt.

_"Hm? Oh, it appears your the only one to ever actually do damage to me. Also, nice booby trap"_ The figure pulled the Rathalos scale dagger out of it's hand and crushed it.

_"But, you must go now. Bye doll face"_ Samantha gave him two middle fingers as her orb disappeared into the air.

_"And another world to add to the buffet"_ the figure gave a chuckle. Two black cloaked figures, one short and one tall appeared behind him.

"Boss, do you want us to destroy this maggot infested village?" The tall one asked.

_"No, we must leave it as it is. But you will soon taste man flesh"_ The purple cloaked figure turned back.

"Kill! You promised me and my troops would get to maim and kill!" The short one screamed in rage.

_"You will get to soon, but only if he can continue on with his trial"_ The purple cloaked man opened a portal, and the three disappeared, while the entire island of Moga began to be enveloped in a blanket of darkness.

* * *

**Six years in the past...**

* * *

"... I think I should stay away from the Super Smash Brothers section of this website... I don't like those authors there..." A ten year old Sean walked down the street his house was on, after seeing if there was any adventures he could go on in that section, and of course, he had no luck with that.

_"Sean..."_ A purple cloaked figure followed by two black cloaked people appeared in front of him.

"Wow. You already know me? I mean, I just started my story hero searching, but I didn't think I would become this famous" The young kid scratched his head, puzzled.

"Can I kill this brat?" The tall one threw the hood off of him in rage.

_"No, let me do my work"_

"Woah! Dude! Are you a U-"

_"BE GONE!"_ The purple cloaked figure summoned a huge wave of blackness to arrive.

"Cool!" The young Sean soon was engulfed by the wave and disintegrated.

_"And now our work is done, let us watch the pieces fall into place"_ The purple cloaked figure lit a cigar, and teleported to a undisclosed location with the two minions.

* * *

"Ugh... My chest feels like it's on fire..." Sean felt his chest.

"And where the hell am I?"

Wherever Sean was, it was a completely empty and white void, except for a grey, colorless city off in the distance.

"Am I in heaven or something? If I am, where's the naked Samanthas, Mayas and Solleanas? Or would that be hell? Or maybe hellven? I don't care, I have no other options right now, so I'm going to check out that city!" Sean pulled his shotgun out from behind him and headed off to the city.

**A little later in the same spot...**

"Woah! Is this like the Matrix? If so..." The young Sean cupped his hands to his mouth.

"WE NEED GUNS! LOTS OF THEM!"

Nothing happened.

"Shoot. I was hoping I could get a black leather jacket and some shades... And where am I anyways?" The young Sean noticed the grey colorless city off in the distance.

"Maybe that was my guardian angel, and he wanted to send me to my first story!" Young Sean pulled a bike out of his pocket, which used to belong to Little Mac.

"I stole his bike, not Doc Louis!" Young Sean began to pedal off towards the city.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

* * *

**And so the series begins...**

**And the list of mentioned woman on young Seans posters belong to...**

**Dark and Rio Angelo- WhiteFangWolf**

**Maya Daemon- Ninja Mongoose**

**Blaze Tempest, Lena Rickison, Lupus Hitchio, Elwyn Pendril, and Leonardo Nix-Princess Blaziken**


	2. New is Cool, Old is Mold

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter 2: New is Cool, Old is Mold**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, and do not own anything created by the great company known as Valve**

* * *

"Wait... How didn't I recognize this before! This was the first story I starred in! An Unexpected Turn of Events!" Sean walked down the dark and empty sidewalk of the large city. Many destroyed vehicles, boarded up buildings, and corpses littered around the street.

"And this was the exact same spot where I met the infamous four" Sean headed down an alley and looked at the giant pile of burnt zombie corpses. "Yep... All while rocking out to 'Medic!'" He smiled at his accomplishment, and began a flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK BEGINS!**

* * *

_"WAH! WAH! HA HA! CRY SOME MORE!" Sean fired his flamethrower towards the sprinting corpses, being met with the sound of pure orchestral genius known as the Valve orchestra, the yelling of a young kid, and the flames that would end their brain hungry pile grew larger and larger as they continued coming, drawn to the sound of the loud music. After what seemed like a endless wave of zombies, the little iPod Sean had his music playing, died out. _

_"Darn it! I was hoping I could kill one of those fat vomiting guys" Sean kicked a burnt arm away from him. _

_"Hello, up there!" A man waved up to the pyro, and was followed by three others group members. The one who had yelled up to Sean was a old man smoking a cigarette, wearing a green jacket, a green beret, and had a white beard. _

_The second man behind him wore a black leather vest, a white muscle shirt underneath it, had tattoos all over his arms and neck, and carried a auto shotgun. _

_The man next to him was of African decent, and wore a white button up dress shirt, a red tie, black dress pants and shoes, and carried a submachine gun. _

_Behind them all was a woman with her brown hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a red and striped jacket, and worn out jeans. _

_"Oh... My... God... IT's THEM! !" Sean thought, looking over the survivors. _

_"My names Bill, this is Francis, Louis, and Zoey" Bill pointed to each of the others. _

_"Must... Keep... Cool... Must-" _

_"We saw your little massacre here, and we were wondering if you would like to come with us and-" _

_"YES! YES! FOLLOW ME! A SAFE HOUSE IS RIGHT HERE!" Sean slid down the pile, shook all of their hands, and ran like a madman farther down the alley. _

_"Well, congratulations Louis" Francis reloaded his shotgun. _

_"What, why are you congratulating me?" Louis asked. _

_"Because I think I may just hate him more than I do you" And then the four headed down the alley where the kid went, wondering if it was a good idea to allow a crazy kid with a flamethrower into their group._

* * *

**END FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"... Well that flashback sucked! It made me look like some lunatic fanboy! Let's try to do a flashback that doesn't do that!" Sean started thinking of another flashback.

* * *

**You Need 20 Play Coins to Have Another Flashback**

* * *

"AW DAMMIT! I don't want to run around just to get more!" Sean angrily kicked a piece of rubble, which had skipped along the ground and hit a hunched over crying woman. As soon as it hit the woman, she stopped her crying and turned her completely yellow eyes towards him, and began to stand up.

"Uh..." Sean listened to her growling and watched her begin to hold her clawed hands out.

"I think getting some Play Coins is a great idea right now!" Sean ran off, with the enraged Witch on his tail.

* * *

**With Young Sean...**

* * *

"This city reminds me of Muffins litter box... Looks and smells terrible..." Young Sean rode his bike down the streets of the city, looking around for any people in need of help, for him, he would prefer a cheerleader, or a princess, or even a hot vampiress.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of chewing from around the street corner.

"Oh, good. Some food in this skeever hole of a city" Young Sean slowly rode around the corner, stopping next to a hunched over person on the ground.

"Hey, dude!"

The grey skinned, sick looking person turned around, covered in blood and holding a severed human hand in it's mouth.

"Oh... I think I may know where I am now..." Young Sean began to turn the bike he was on around as more and more grey skinned cannibals began to walk out from behind dumpsters and clothes, all their gazes glaring at him.

"GOTTA GO FAST!"

Young Sean began to ride away, with the sprinting zombies chasing after him.

* * *

**With Sean...**

* * *

"SHIT! DO THESE THINGS EVER QUIT?" Sean kept sprinting through alleys, trying to trip up his chaser by knocking over trash cans and barrels. But none of those worked, as the Witch would usually step over them or punch them out of the way.

But then he saw the most beautiful thing anyone could ever ask for in this video game series.

A big red steel door, a safe house.

"I think I can make it and kill this witch. Killing two birds with one stone one might say" Sean looked at a flimsy scaffolding he was currently running under, and then to the Witch, who was gaining ground every second.

* * *

**With Young Sean...**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! LITTLE MACS COMING TO TAKE HIS REVENGE ON ME!" Young Sean cried, looking behind him to see a zombie in pink sweat pants and wearing a sweater chasing after him, followed by a huge crowd of zombies.

"And do I hear a Witch?" He thought as he turned down an alley, running over crushed cans.

And soon, he saw the most fantastic sight you could ever see in a game of Left 4 Dead.

A safe house door.

"Woohoo! Get into that room, hope for a television, and wait for some hot babe to need the help of a handsome rogue like myself!" Young Sean was too busy day dreaming to see the person running towards him.

* * *

"What the heck? A BIKE?"

* * *

"What the heck? A PERSON?"

Young Sean was so shocked that he fell off the bike, flying through the air and smashing into the running person.

"God darn it... Oh no..." Sean looked at the Horde heading to him, and then back to the Witch chasing him.

"Dammit! This kids surprisingly heavy!" Sean tried to get the boy off of him, but it looked like it was a lose-lose situation. Either eaten by zombies, or cut to ribbons by the Witch.

"I would rather be cut to ribbons than become one of them" Sean waited for the end.

But two hands grabbed the little boy and himself off of the ground and pulled them into the safe house. It was followed by the slam of the metal door of the safe house

"But... Who saved us?" Sean got to his feet, and looked at the person in front of him.

The person was a girl, with sickly grey skin, very dark green eyes, black hair that sent to her shoulders, and wore a lime green hoodie with black shorts.

"CANDICE!" Sean immediately shared a hug with her, while the young boy began to get up and rub his sore head.

"Woah... What the brown happened? All I remember was some dude running towards my bike and..."

The Young Sean looked up into the eyes, or should I say eye, of the older Sean. And they both let out a ear bleeding scream at each other.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME WHEN I WAS A KID! ?" Sean jumped back a little.

"Last time I checked, I didn't look like some freak of nature who could never get a girl!" Young Sean pulled out his bat, and prepared to attack.

"Wait a minute... White plain... Memories of the past? And now a younger version of myself?" Sean thought things over.

"So... I guess this is some kind of 'Sonic Generations' type of problem..."

"Wait a minute... Why is there a HUNTER in the safe room?" Young Sean pointed to Candice, and prepared to attack her.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! It's Candice! Don't you remember Candice?" Sean jumped in front of her.

"Wait... Angelicas little sister?"

"Yes, the same"

"But WHY is she like this?" Young Sean walked up to the infected woman.

"Uh... Maybe it's best not to tell you what happened..." Sean shook his head at the memory.

"Alright then... THEN TELL ME WHY YOUR FACE IS ALL JACKED UP! AND WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN TO MINE! ?" Young Sean made fake vomiting sounds at his older selfs face.

"This is also something else I don't think you should know yet..." Sean was trying to keep his fist down to prevent him from punching his smaller self.

"Fine, be Mr 'You'll Find Out When The Time Comes'. Anyways, hi Candice!" Young Sean jumped into the arms of Candice, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh yeah, those zombies are still trying to get in" Sean looked to the hungry hands reaching through the door.

"You two stay here and continue catching up old times" Sean summoned his double barreled flamethrower into his hands and marched to the door.

"Bewbies..." A pink faced Young Sean murmured as he continued hugging Candice and resting his head against them. Sean headed up to the door, and raised his flamethrower up.

"Piss off you mongrels!" Sean used the secondary fire on it, sending a fireball out of the flamethrowers barrels, which exploded outside the safe room door, burning the zombies and Witch to nothing.

"Woah... Now I want that weapon!" Young Sean turned from hugging Candice to look.

"Uh..." Sean looked at the ground outside the safe house.

"What?" Young Sean walked over, and almost felt like crying.

The long tongue of a Smoker was wrapped around his bike, and dragging it off to somewhere.

"NO! That was Little Macs bike!" Young Sean began to tear up.

"C'mon, it's just a bike, kid"

"But you don't understand! You don't know how hard it is to catch Doc Louis, beat the daylights out of him, and get away from angry Nintendo fans..." Young Sean began to cry, and got another hug from Candice.

"Ok than, Candice, can you go search for some food? You know what I like, and what do you want, mini me?" Sean patted the hunter on the head.

"Uh... STEAK TACO!"

"Something simpler..."

"How about... Filet mignon?"

"HOW IS THAT SIMPLIER! ? She may be a intelligent infected, but she isn't Gordon Ramsey!" Sean face palmed.

"Fine... A bag of chips, or something?"

Candice nodded, and leapt out the door to find food, leaving the old and young Sean together alone.

"So... Are you married? Or something?" Young Sean asked.

"I'm engaged" Sean went to check the other room, which consisted of two sleeping bags, a broken mini fridge, and a small tv.

"ENGAGED! TO THIS WOMAN! ? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID!" Young Sean pulled out a poster.

"Rio? When did you get this poster?" Sean took the poster, looking at all the drawings.

"I was walking around some story called 'Tourney of the OCs', being the cool dude I am, and I found this house. It belonged to some beautiful big chested babe, and I was going through her bras and underwear, and I found some posters, a lot to mention. I saw some posters of candidates for future 'Mrs. Sean', and took them" Young Sean pulled out some more posters.

"So was it that beautiful angel?"

"No, Rio's pretty cute and all, but no" Sean gave it back to his younger self.

"This babe?" The kid handed his older self another.

"Blaze? She's beautiful and all, but I'm pretty sure she's interested in Link, and I don't think it would work out with us if we were a couple, and Lupus would try to murder me"

"This one?"

"Dark? Same as Rio. And even IF we were dating, Rio would kill me before I could even get engaged with Dark"

"THIS ONE, PLEASE TELL ME YES!"

"MAYA! HECK NO! She's a demon! She doesn't have feelings, all she wants to do is... Uh... Have fun..."

"She sounds like a perfect match for me! But... Meh, how about this one?" Young Sean sighed and handed him the last poster.

"Samantha? Yes that's her"

Young Sean looked surprised.

"Out of the whole bunch... HER?" He pointed at Samanthas image.

"And what's wrong with HER?" Sean glared.

"Look at her! Shes so bland! Shes nothing like the bewbie lady!" Young Sean hugged the Maya poster.

"But Samanthas NOT A DEMON. You have a one in a QUADRILLLION chance of ever getting with her. And Samanthas beautiful, she's nice, and kind" Sean looked at the poster of Samantha with a smile.

"She doesn't have as good as a chest as HER" Young Sean hugged the poster.

"SHES. A. SUCCUBUS. She's supposed to be gorgeous. It helps her devour her victims! Personally, I would rather face a group of Weeping Angels than her"

"I bet could kick your butt in a fight right now! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FUTURE WIVES!" Young Sean glared.

"Oh, I'll believe that when I see it!" Sean sneered.

"New is cool! Old is mold!"

"What kind of stupid saying is that, mini me?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a dwarf! I HATE DWARVES! And that saying is the truth! I'm new, so I'm cool. Your old, so your the crusty and moldy geezer" The younger Sean did a raspberry at his older self.

"Thats retarded! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and wait for Candice in the other room!" Sean stomped off in a rage towards the tv room.

"Fine! Be the old fart you are! Its not like anyone likes you anyways!" Young Sean sat down on the small comfort chair in the corner, and pulled a laptop from his Saxton Hale backpack.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown...**

* * *

_"So... You two have returned? What news do you bring?"_

"HA HA! MY ARMY WAS VICTORIOUS!" The short figure laughed evilly.

"The taking over of Skyworld and it's pretty, cowardly, goddess was easy, all thanks to Drogoth! Not even her best warriors could survive!"

"And what about you?" The purple cloaked figure looked towards the tall one.

"The kingdom was very simple to conquer. I can't believe that Gerudo had so much trouble with defeating the green man and princess. Apparently the hero of time isn't accustomed to MY arrows"

_"Excellent news. And if you two don't mind, I invited over a guest to stay with us"_

"Hey, shut your traps! Or I'll shut them for yeah!" The person on the couch smoking a cigar yelled, watching old black and white cartoons.

_"Hm... It appears that a group of warriors, led by some red haired woman, are trying to take back Skyworld. But she seems to be holding a god inside her."_ The short cloaked figure walked towards the portal.

"HEY! IT'S THAT WOMAN! THE ONE WITH THE GOD IN HER! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HER! I WILL HANDLE HER, AS I KNOW HER WEAKNESS!" He blew a whistle, which sounded like a horrible scream.

"Go and turn her insides to jelly, girl!" He started to cackle as he watched his pet crawl into a large portal.

"What did I just tell you? Seriously, shut it! it's getting to the good part!" The person on the couch yelled, blowing some smoke from their cigar.

* * *

** Back with the Seans...**

* * *

"Ah, thank you Candice" Sean took the bag from her, containing a hot dog and a mountain dew. He also stopped her before she could give his younger self food.

"Let me take that to him, I have to talk to him anyways" Candice nodded and went out to search for something, leaping from building to building.

Sean entered the other room of the small safe house, and saw Young Sean. The little version of him had his eyes glued to the laptop screen, and his face was completely red.

"What're you watching?" Sean asked.

"Cheerleaders... Call Me Maybe..." He muttered, almost drooling.

"Oh... The Miami Dolphins commercial... Hey, watch the version called 'Miami Dolphins Cheerleaders are so HOT'" Sean put the bag of potato chips into his smaller selfs lap and looked at the screen also, with a smirk.

"Alright... Does it have the best and hottest parts in it?"

"Oh yes... It does..."

"AHHHHHHH!" The little Sean almost threw his laptop when it hit fifteen seconds, while the older Sean was laughing his ass off.

"You son of a duck! I'll kick your butt!" Young Sean took a potato chip, and ate it.

"Anyways, I came in here to tell you... We have to work together through this, as partners. If we work together, we'll have a higher chance of surviving. So what do you say?" Sean held his hand out to shake.

"I'd rather work with Uncle Dolan..."

"I'll try to find you a cheerleader before this series ends, alright?"

"DEAL!" Young Sean shook his older selfs hand, and then watched him head to the tv room.

"I'll settle the score tonight, you son of a trunk. No one messes with hot cheerleaders in bikinis..." Young Sean continued watching videos and drinking coca cola.

* * *

**Later on in the night...**

* * *

"Candice. Can you go hang out with little me for the night? I think he needs the company" Candice nodded, and crawled over to the mini Sean. Sean quickly pulled out the necklace he was going to give Samantha.

"I'll find you, Sam. And I'll bring you your gift." Sean slid it back into its box, and went to sleep.

As soon as the old Seans eyes opened, Young Seans opened.

"He he he... Now it's time for my revenge!" He quickly tip toed over Candice and to his older self, and looked at the pile of clothes next to him. Quickly picking up the clothes, he headed over to the big, red, and bloody steel door leading out of the safe house.

"Have fun going outside... IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Young Sean made a few chuckles, and quickly went back to his sleeping bag, stepping over a snoozing Candice, and went back to sleep with a grin.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown...**

* * *

_ "So... Was your mission a success?"_ The purple hooded figure asked the short man or creature.

"Yes! She fell to her knees as soon as she got to see my pet!" The little figure made a evil laugh.

_"Good. And I think it's time to send out our 'friend'"_

"Me? I haven't even finished my tunes!" The person on the couch yelled.

_"No, you won't be appearing for this story"_

"Good. I just got more shows off of this Netwhatever"

_"Yolin, send out the 'Artificial Lifeform Intelligence Cyborg of Evil'"_ The purple cloaked figure commanded the short cloaked man.

"Will do! He he he!" Yolin scurried off to awaken the machine.


	3. The Fembot Strikes!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter Three:The Fembot Strikes!**

* * *

"Hey, dip wad!" Young Sean kicked Sean in the side of the head, waking him up.

"What the hell, you little bastard!"

"I just wanted to point out that your clothes are outside, all thanks to me!"

"WHAT?"

"Thats what you get for picking a bland fiancée!" Young Sean smacked the older version over the head and headed over to his laptop, while Sean ran towards the door in his boxers to look in the alley. His clothes were a little bit down the alley, right next to two Smokers.

"Jesus Christ... I'm gonna kill that little bugger..." Sean quickly and quietly opened the safe house door, and began to sneak towards his clothes.

* * *

_"So... Have you heard? Lenny was killed not that long ago!"_ Smoker 1 coughed.

_ "What! NO WAY! How'd he kick the bucket?"_ Smoker 2 shrieked.

_"This crazy person came in out of nowhere, and blew him up with a bazooka! In cold blood too!" _

_"Jeebuz!"_

_"It was crazy! He was just minding his own business, looking for some cigarettes, when suddenly, a rocket hit him! He didn't have a chance to look, just BOOM!"_ The two Smokers turned their attention to a teenager wearing only boxers, sneaking up towards the pile of clothes lying next to them. The kid quickly snatched them up, and ran inside the room with the big steel door.

_"... Aren't we supposed to be snagging survivors?"_

_"Are you kidding? I'M NOT SNARING SOME DUDE IN BOXERS WITH MY TONGUE! It's bad enough with all those stupid Youtube videos and fanfictions where our tongues do... Something I don't want to describe to the kiddies reading this! Lets just get out of here before they decide to come and kill us..."_ The two Smokers soon ran off.

* * *

"So... Did any Witches see you in your boxers?" Young Sean began laughing hysterically.

"I'm gonna kick your ass soon, just you wait!" Sean stomped angrily into the bathroom, and slammed it shut. Candice was giving the young soon to be pyro a disapproving glare.

"What? It was funny! Its good to laugh! Eh, you zombies don't have a sense of humor..."

Candice barked menacingly and leaped towards him in a rage after he insulted her.

"OW! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" She began to smack, bite, and scratch the little kid.

"Oh yeah. Candice hates being called a zombie. I was just waiting for her to start attacking you to tell you this" Sean yelled from the shower.

"FINE! Your not a zombie! Your an infected individual!" Candice got off Young Sean as soon as he said that, and pouted on the couch.

"Ow... Got anything to cover these scratches up, old me?" Young Sean felt the claw marks and bruises on his head.

"They'res some 'Winnie the Pooh' band-aids in the cabinet" Sean chuckled from the bathroom.

"Ha ha. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Little Sean headed to the the red first aid kit on the counter and began to bandage himself up.

"So..." Sean came out, in his Midnight Riders shirt, blue jeans, and red boots. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Heck yeah I am! I want to kill one of those circus monkeys!" Young Sean grabbed a shotgun off the table.

"You mean a Jockey? Then alright, you can kill it. Candice, guide us to the nearest safe house, which leads to CEDA labs, alright?" Candice nodded, opened the safe house door slowly, and leaped up to the roofs for a scouting point.

"Alright, you little asshole. Let's get through this as simple as possible, deal?"

"Pft. Whatever loser" Young Sean charged out of the safe house and into the dark streets of Mercy City.

"I hate myself sometimes..." Sean soon followed out of the safe house.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown...**

* * *

_ "Have they met our friend yet?"_ The purple cloaked figure asked.

"No. They have not." Yolin, surprisingly calm, stated.

_"They will, soon enough..."_ The purple cloaked figure looked at a television monitor.

_"And it appears Palutenas pet and his blue haired girlfriend are trying to take back Skyworld with some of her troops" _

Yolin cackled.

"Good! Drogoth loves feasting on the bones of those gold armored vermin! Who uses gold weapons and armor! They aren't durable!"

"Nothing gets by Drogoth alive. Nothing" The tall black cloaked man stated.

_"And right you are, Shiven"_ The purple cloaked man turned to the tall one.

"And also, my lord. Why did you send me to that strange square land?" Shiven asked.

"Because... I just wanted to take care of some popular characters... And maybe piss some readers off" He scratched out some names on his clipboard.

"Lets see... The orange bearded dwarf... The captain of sparkles... The spaceman... The white faced creeper... The cookie eating blue monster... The spoon guy... Yep, all done with my Minecraft hitlist. Now onto..." He flipped the page over.

"The Pokemon hitlist! Oh how I've been waiting to begin this list!"

* * *

**Back with the Seans...**

* * *

"BOOMER!" Young Sean watched as the fat infecteds guts and vomit flew through the air in a satisfying explosion.

"Good shot, short round!" Sean patted the glaring mini version of him on the head. The two mowed down the zombies running towards them with a volley of fire and magnum rounds. The two turned the corner of a street, jumping over a blown up car.

"Hey, dude! Look at this!" Young Sean ran down the parking lot.

"What? What is it?" Sean chased after himself.

"Its a Taco Bell! Can we get something to eat?" The little Sean rubbed his growling stomach.

"Fine. Make it quick, and kill any infected you may see while making yourself a taco or something" Sean stood guard outside the shop, with Candice sitting on a rooftop nearby to help keep a lookout.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Young Sean came running out of the store.

"What? What is it?" Sean ran towards the shaking kid. His question didn't need to be answered as one of the boarded up windows flew over there heads, and the two looked at the massive beast roaring at them where the window was before, the one thing any player on a Expert Left 4 Dead campaign dreaded to face.

The Tank.

The massive zombie made of pure muscle roared at them, charging towards them by knuckle walking, much like a gorilla.

"Alright" Sean set his flamethrower to double barrel mode. "Spread out and keep moving mini me! And keep firing as you ru-"

** BZT **

The tanks entire upper body was disintegrated by a red laser beam, which nearly hit the two Sean's had they not ducked. The Tanks legs stumbled around for a little before collapsing to the ground.

"That laser..." Sean thought. "Only one person I know of has a laser that can kill a tank in one shot"

Suddenly, a pink haired woman in a futuristic battle suit landed, wearing a platinum helmet colored grey.

"Alice!" Sean smiled. "I'm glad your alright!"

Alice said nothing as she stared at the two, the laser cannon retreating back into her chest.

"Alice?" Sean looked worried.

**[Throw It All Away, Sonic Adventure 2] **

"Oh no... The music... Oh dear GOD not the music..." Sean began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Alice? I like that name!" Young Sean smiled at her.

**"TARGETS IN SIGHT"** She said monotonically, her eyes turning into red reticule.

"Alice... Your scaring me... Please stop kidding around..." Sean began to back up a little.

**"DESTROY THE MEME USERS"** Two small mounted mini guns came out of her shoulders, beginning to rev up.

"Oh dear lord... Were screwed..." Sean started to sweat uncontrollably.

"I like a woman who can use a gun!" Young Sean, oblivious to the danger he was in, tried to hit on the harbinger of their ends.

* * *

_Biography_

_ Name: Artificial Lifeform Intelligence Cyborg of Evil AKA A.L.I.C.E _

_Likes: Cars, guns, her friends, robots, machines, smoothies, cats, birds, sleeping, kids, her boyfriend JK, Neurotoxin _

_Dislikes: Motorcycles, candy, Nega Sean, Cha Cha, stalkers, hurting others, being controlled, the Ninja Squad _

_History: A cyborg created by the Shadow Clone, Nega Sean, she was originally intended to be simply a housemaid, and eye candy for Nega. However, one day, when she managed to accidentally stumble into a portal and meet Sean, Nega had found a use for her. Seeing how Sean was speechless by her beauty, Nega planned for her to seduce the young pyro, and kill him when he was least expecting it. But he may have given her too much of the romantic data. She became mad obsessed with the pyro, constantly trying to marry him and have a family with him. Nega, enraged at this mistake, overrided her systems, and turned her into a murderous killing machine. But with the help of Candice and Angelica, Sean was able to stop the cyborgs rampage through Mercy City, but wasn't able to fix her obsession for him. Later on after the death of her old master, Alice spent some time with the Irish rock lover known as Jetson, and soon, her programmed emotions for Sean were replaced with an actual love for her new favorite Irishman._

* * *

_"Good. Shes finally arrived."_ The purple cloaked man smiled into the monitor, smoke coming from his cigar.

"So many flying OCs... I bet they all LOVE my stone wings arrows" Shiven chuckled at the monitor he was looking at, which showed a group of OCs, fighting off Primids.

* * *

**SCREW YOU DUSTFLIER! YOUR THE WORST SECRET BOSS IN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS GAMES!**

**What did that have to do with this chapter?**

**Uh...**

**BYE!**


	4. An Upgrade

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter 4: An Upgrade**

* * *

"Alice... Please... We can talk this over... We can fix you up, get a burger infected with neurotoxin, and call it a day, ok?" Sean started reaching towards his flamethrower. The steel visor of Alice's helmet came over her eyes.

"Now why didn't I find a poster of her?" Young Sean drooled at her while the small mounted mini guns on her shoulders were fully revved up.

"DUCK IN COVER!" Sean threw his younger self behind a dumpster, just in time to avoid the heavy rain of bullets coming from Alice.

"Jesus... I hate it when she goes into rampage mode..." Sean reloaded his shotgun quickly, Young Sean still drooling about Alice. Sean whistled with his fingers, and soon Candice landed down in front of them.

"Remember back in the day during my first adventure? When we had to fight her?"

Candice nodded to his question.

"Then here's what were going to do..." Sean began to whisper into her ear, while Young Sean made pot shots with his pistol at the raging cyborg.

**"Come out come out and play Sean~"** Alice sang, slowly heading towards the dumpster the two were hiding behind.

"Ah cripe! She's closing in on us retard me! Are you sure your stupid plan will work?" Young Sean reloaded his pistol.

"We can only hope..." Sean prepared to turn to fight Alice.

**"Hiding like a bunch of rats now, aren't you two~"** The barrel of the mini gun was in between Sean's eyes when he turned.

**"At least you'll be dead and gone, and your little friend too~"** She sang, the mini gun revving up again.

"Steady..."

Sean reached behind him, the barrel spinning faster and faster.

** "I never liked you once~"** Alice hummed, a smug smile on her lips. Sean looked in the corner of his eye, seeing a waving Candice.

"SHI SHAW!" Sean unleashed a new weapon of his, the Scorchshot from Team Fortress 2, and fired it right into Alice's chest at close range. She grunted in pain as she stumbled backwards, the flare bouncing up into the air in front of her.

**"WHY YOU-"** Alice was cut off when the still airborne flare blew up in her face, stumbling her again.

"NOW!" Sean yelled to Candice. Candice let out a few barks.

**"What the hell!"** Alice felt two tongues wrap around her legs and arms, immobilizing her.

_"THIS IS FOR LENNY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Smoker One yowled, it's tongue snared around Alice's right arm and leg.

_"NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR CIGARETTES!"_ Smoker Two kept a strong hold of her left arm and leg with it's tongue.

"Wait a minute..." Young Sean thought. "Is Left 4 Dead a Japanese game?"

"YOU AND I KNOW WELL THAT WERE BIG FANS OF VALVE, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE THE COMPANY IS BASED! What kind of stupid question is that?" Sean yelled at the younger soon to be pyro.

"I dunno, I just saw the slimy tongues, and thought this was going into one of those tentacle things." Sean almost vomited at what he said.

**"OW!"**

A green ball of noxious acid slammed into her backside, melting away at her armor and her skin, revealing her circuitry underneath.

_"Thanks a ton, Suzie!"_ Candice hugged her Spitter friend.

_"No problem, Candice. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my experiments"_ Suzie ran off in the direction of the university.

_"And now its my turn"_ Candice leapt off the apartment buildings edge, landing behind Alice.

**"No! Get away from there!" **

Candice grabbed a hold of a green and blue tube, and ripped it out of it's sockets.

**"SHIT! LOCK ON AND HEAVY WEAPON SYSTEMS DOWN!"** Alice watched the mini guns retreat into her back.

"Great job, Candice! Now try to find the emergency reboot switch in her back!" Sean cheered.

_"Hey guys! What's up?"_ A Boomer ran in front of Alice.

_"JEFFREY! NO! GET LOST!"_

_"But I just wanted to see what you guys were doi-"_

Alice shot a laser out of her chest, exploding the Boomer and breaking off the tongues restricting her movement.

_"Dammit!"_ Candice thought just as Alice grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her overhead.

**"I remember you! You were the little zombie whore that helped the moron defeat me!"** The laser cannon appeared out of Alices chest, and began to charge up power.

"HOLD ON CANDICE! I'M COMING!" Sean, followed by Young Sean, charged out from behind the dumpster with their guns out.

**"Thanks for coming out, Seanie~"** Alice tossed Candice through a apartment wall, knocking the hunter out. She took to the sky with her metal wings.

"Incoming!" Young Sean screamed, pointing towards the wings. Alice's wings soon began to sprout missiles, which were all aimed at the two.

**"EAT MY SPICY WINGS OF DEATH!"** Alice shouted, all the missles firing down to them, just as Sean had jumped into a alley.

"Spicy wings? I WANT YOUR WINGS! AND I WANT YOUR LOVE!" Young Sean waved up to her, forgetting about the missiles

"YOU IDIOT!" Sean ran out of the alley and picked up and threw his younger self into the alley, just as soon as the missiles collided with the ground and Sean. The entire parking lot blew up into smithereens.

_"SEAN!"_ Candice growled.

"COOL! SHE KILLED HIM! I LOVE HER EVEN MORE!" Young Seans eyes turned into hearts again as Alice descended to the ground, near the giant crater where the parking lot was before. Lieing in the middle of the crater was a bruised and ash covered Sean, barely able to breathe from shock.

**"You know, you had guts for saving your equally brain damaged self, but then again, you always did throw yourself into situations recklessly, like now~"** Alice sang, her arm turning into a sniper rifle, the barrel pointed right at Seans forehead.

**"Any last words before your brains are scattered around this area~"** Alice hummed, the bullet being loaded into the chamber.

* * *

_"So it looks like he's already failed... How amusing, and predictable"_ The purple cloaked man chuckled, lighting another cigar.

* * *

_"Damn it Alice... Like this day wasn't bad already..."_ Sean thought, looking at the smug smile from the cyborg.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Alice suddenly began to crackle with green electricity, her arm reverting from a sniper rifle.

"What? WHY DIDN'T HE DIE?" Young Sean looked in shock at the cyborg short circuiting.

* * *

"WHAT! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?" Yolin screeched, watching the cyborg shortcircuiting.

"I sense... HIM..." Shiven looked also.

**_"WHAT? HOW! I KILLED HIM MYSELF! THAT BASTARD!"_** The purple cloaked figure growled, looking at the cyborgs pain with his cigar still lit.

* * *

"Alice?" Sean looked as the robots eyes turn back to their grey tint, and the green electricity stopping completely. And then, she collapsed right on top of Sean, dazed.

"Um..." Sean began to blush.

"THAT SON OF A DUCK! HE BETTER NOT BE ENJOYING THAT!" Young Sean ran out from the alley, and the bruised Candice crawled out from the rubble.

"Huh?" Alice lifted her head up from Seans shoulder, looking down at the pink faced pyro.

"WAH!" She jumped off him, both horrified of the position she woke up in, and what she just tried to do to him before.

"I had no choice! He tortured me! And he switched my programming!" Alice began to cry.

"Calm down Alice! Its alright" Sean tried to comfort her.

"HEY! JERK WAD!"

Young Sean slammed Sean upside the head with his baseball bat.

"OW! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! What was that for?"

"YOU DON'T HURT MY NEW FUTURE WIVES FEELINGS! I'm gonna kill you for-"

"AWWW! Your little version is so cute, Sean!" Alice grabbed Young Sean from behind, making the little kids face grow red.

"Well, I'm glad to see that your alright now. Did you by any chance get to see who was that purple cloaked man? Is it Nega?" Sean asked, Alice still cuddling little Sean.

"... I wasn't able to... But he seemed to have a odor like him, and he used shadow bugs to override my programming." Alice let go of the little Sean, watching in wonder as the little kid fell forward onto his face, immobilized with love.

"Damn him... So it must be Nega who's behind this..." Sean thought, Young Sean getting off the ground in front of him.

"Man... I'm so hungry..." Young Seans stomach growled again.

"Aw, here you go little guy" Alice's wrists shot out a beam of light, which created a double cheeseburger on a plate into the young kids hands

"I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE, FUTURE WIFE!" Young Sean threw the cheeseburger into his mouth, and clinged on to the cyborgs leg.

"Well... As for a apology present... Here" Alice grabbed Seans wrist and pulled out a gold wrist watch from her pocket.

"Thanks for the watch Alice, but how does that exactly help me with this adventure?" Sean put the watch on, studying it.

"It records all of your abilities, weapons, and special powers. So in turn, you can hold a large collection of weapons, and not have to put a toll on your back or body. I actually put a upgrade into your flamethrower right now, try it on that Charger right there about to pummel you"

The Charger held it's giant arm forward, glared at the group, and charged towards them with a roar.

"How do I do that!" Sean summoned his flamethrower through the watches menu. It brought up a 3D blueprint of his flamethrower.

"Just tap the ice blue color on the pop up menu" Sean tapped the button, and hit the trigger on his weapon. A large blast of ice came from the weapons barrel, slamming into Charger and freezing it solid. Candice leapt towards the frozen solid Charger, and smashed it into pieces.

"Wow... This is fantastic! Thanks, Alice!" Sean hugged the now good cyborg.

"HEY!" Young Sean, still hugging Alices leg, slapped Sean in the knee with his bat.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHER HUMPER!" Sean jumped on one foot and held his bruised knee.

"Only I can hug my future wife" Young Sean continued kissing her leg.

"Aw, that's so cute" Alice patted his head.

"Cute? More like creepy..." The older Sean muttered.

"Anyways, there's a safe house right here, and were almost to the CEDA labs, and I think that's how we can get out of this" Sean said, using his watches power to put away his flame/ice thrower.

"Great. Uh... Little Sean, can you let go of my leg?" Alice asked Young Sean.

"NOPE. AVI" Young Sean nuzzled her leg. Alice grunted and started walking towards the safe house down the street, with the little kid hugging her leg still.

* * *

_"Damn it... I was hoping it would be over with him being dead. But at the same timely, I was hoping it wouldn't be over that way. Now, let's go to our hit list"_ The purple cloaked figure flipped open the clip board.

_"So... Alder, Gary, Brock, Ash, Mr. Mime, Burmey, Scraggy Lumineon, Bulbasaur, Treeko, Pichu, Torchic, Piplup, All the gangs except Team Plasma... And for the to do list..."_ He flipped the page over.

_"Alexia? WHO the f*** is Alexia?"_ He turned to his minions.

"Uh... I- I added that name to the list..." Yolin scratched his head in embarrassment.

_ "WHY?"_ He asked

"Well..." Yolin thought.

_"Well WHAT?" _

"I kind of wanted to... Uh... How do I put this? Um... You see..."

"He wanted to make her his queen" Shiven chuckled.

"THATS WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY, YOU VILE MAGGOT!" Yolin screeched, his face going red.

_"Why? She's not attractive! Nothing like my sweet girl on the couch over there!"_

"Will you maroons shut it! I'm trying to watch Annie: Girl of the Stars here!" The woman on the couch yelled.

"You tell 'em boss!" A smaller figure next to the girl shouted.

_"Well, anyways, if you really want her, Yolin, you should have put that on a different list, or try getting this woman here. Besides, she's nothing like my Patricia"_

"What did I just tell you? SHUT UP!"

"Can I come watch cartoons with you, sweetie?"

"Is the Gangreen Gang scary?"

"Well, not reall-"

"Then no" Patricia continued smoking her Winston.

_"Alright, well I'll be off to go explore some other worlds, you two hold down the fort while I'm gone"_ The purple cloaked man.

"You have feelings for a dog" Shiven held in his laughter

"SO? SO WHAT? I AM A KING! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I WILL HAVE HER! AND WE WILL RULE OVER ALL TOGETHER" Yolin screeched, stomping the ground in anger

"You'll love anything that's well endowed, since your clan has no women in it" Shiven chuckled.

"ENOUGH! I WILL BRING IN MY PET IF YOU DON'T CAN IT!"

Shiven shut up immediately.

"Good. Now go and do whatever needs be done." Yolin went off with his pictures of the woman they were arguing about.

"... I wish my clan had women in it too..." Shiven thought, walking off to do something

* * *

"Sean, I need you to let go of me so I can create some food for us" Alice looked down at the little Kidman, still holding on to her leg.

"Fine..." Little Sean let go off her leg and sat on the couch, sad.

"Alright, foods done" Alice made three burgers, one green one indicating it was filled with neurotoxin, and a steak for Candice.

"Thanks, future wife" Young Sean started to hug her again, much to her annoyance.

"Alright, so tomorrow we enter the CEDA labs, and if my theory is correct, we can get out of this city" Sean explained, already finished his burger.

"But first, we have to rest up for the night, remembering my adventure into CEDA labs the first time I was here, it might be even tougher than last time I was there" Sean headed off to the sleeping bags left behind.

"Lets go to sleep, future wife!" Sean stuck to Alice like super glue, the cyborg clearly annoyed as she headed to the grey sleeping bag. Candice looked through the bars of the Safe House door.

_"I wonder if I'll meet my sisters again..."_ Candice wondered, looking to the big neon sign reading 'CEDA' over the large building right down the street. Shrugging it off, she leapt over to a sleeping Sean and cuddled up next to him, like a dog.

* * *

**NOTES**

**Warrior, you can find a Dustflier in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, its a boss on the six (not so) giant heartless mission. After beating all of the six (not so) recolorings of other giant heartless, just head up to the clocktower and you can fight it, in all its cheap and annoyingly overpowered glory.**

**Also, the two will only be visiting stories that I MADE, so sorry about not clearing that up early on.**


	5. Familiar Foes

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom**

**Chapter 5: Familiar Foes**

* * *

"Alright, rise and shine, you little shit!" Sean smacked his younger self in the head.

"I hate you, you know that?" Young Sean asked.

"Oh really? Then look at where you are now, sunshine"

Young Sean looked up, right into the face of a angry hunter.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"That wasn't very nice, Sean" Alice sipped some coffee, looking out the door and listening to the screams of Young Sean. Sean slammed the safe house door behind him as he listened to the screams of his younger version.

"Hes a little asshole, he deserves it. Besides, I want to see how long it takes for him to figure out that it's Candice toying with him."

"GET IT OFF MY HEAD!" Young Sean screamed from outside, with Candice nibbling on his head gently with a evil grin.

"I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid like getting close to the CEDA facility, that place is locked up tight, with sniper towers, guards, and even turrets." Sean ate some of his bacon. The door slammed open. Candice came crawling in, with an angry Young Sean hanging out of her mouth, by his shirt. She dumped him onto the ground, and went outside to scout out the front gates of the CEDA building.

"I hate you even more now, doyou know that?" Young Sean pulled a chair and took a bite of a sandwich.

"The feelings are mutual, my minature friend" Sean roughly patted his younger self on the head.

"Now, if I remember correctly, there are four snipers standing on their towers, twelve military soldiers, and two turrets guarding the front door, we just need to figure out how to get rid of them..." Sean looked out the barred window, looking at the spotlights skimming the road down the street.

"HELL-O~ Remember me?" Alice walked outside and down the street.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Sean looked out the barred window.

"KABOOM! WINGS OF DEATH!" Young Sean cheered, watching the front area exploding from the many missiles that shot from Alice's wings. Nothing was left of the front door when Sean, his younger counterpart, and Candice headed towards the facility.

"There, now this should be an easy task." Alice's wings withdrawed into her back, while kicking down the broken electrical fence.

"Great job, Alice. I'm glad to have you around this time to destro-"

"AHHHHH!" Alice was engulfed with a purple forecfield, zapping her and even burning her skin.

* * *

_"We have to make this a fair challenge now, don't we?"_ The purple cloaked man chuckled.

* * *

"Whats happening?" Sean thought, charging towards the forcefield. But when he hit the field, he was zapped backwards onto his back.

"NOT MY FUTURE WIFE!" Young Sean screamed, watching as Alice collapsed to the ground, twitching every few seconds.

"Candice, take her back to the safe house and return here as soon as possible." Sean ordered the hunter, watching as she lifted the cyborg over he shoulder and leaping back to the safehouse down the barren street.

"As for us, let's head into the labs and see if what I'm thinking works" Sean grabbed his younger self by the arm and ran inside the big steel doors of the lab, and entered the completely white halls of the laboratory.

* * *

**[E.G.G.M.A.N Doc Robeatnix version, Shadow the Hedgehog] **

"Brother William..."

"Yes, Jonathan?" The blonde haired man in a white lab coat wearing a red tie answered, looking over from his work.

"It appears we have some intruders, they somehow were able to get past our security out front" Jonathan, who had shaggy dirt filled black hair and wore a blood stained lab coat, looked into the security cameras. In the feed were two kids, one looking like he was sixteen, and the other, with a baseball bat over his shoulder, looked like he was at least ten.

"Whoever it is, I don't care who, they are not taking our lifes work from us" William looked at the vial filled with a clear purple substance.

"No one is taking my dear G-Virus from me, no one" He caressed the vial.

"We've spent years on it, creating the perfect combination of the Green and G Virus! We will not give up our work, our life goal, our dream, for two young pests that have killed some of our troops!" Jonathan glared, joining his brother in worshipping the vials.

"Father? Who is the intruder?" A girl, who appeared 17, with her brown hair and worried hazel eyes entered the small room.

"Angelina, I've told you not to interrupt us when were working on the worlds greatest drug!" Jonathan yelled at his daughter. Angelina ignored him and ran towards the security feed, and gasped in shock.

"That's Sean! The boy Angelica had a crush on, and someone who looks like a ten year old version of him" She watched the two men running down the corridors of the labs.

"ANGELINA! LEAVE NOW! Or else you'll share a fate similar as your mother!" Angelina quickly hurried out of the lab, angry that her father was too obsessed over his drug.

"Now, let us release the 'help' the purple haired man gave us, shall we?" William asked, heading over to a control panel with his brother.

"Yes, we shall" Jonathan slammed the large red button.

* * *

"Come on, pick it up. Whats slowing you down, young me?" Sean stopped running, heading back to his nervous younger self.

"I don't trust this man... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't you go and start quoting Star Wars prequels! Look, I don't want to be here as much as you do, but it's our only shot at escaping this world."

OVER RIDING SECURITY DOORS

The lights suddenly began to flicker ominously, and the large hall they were in became dark.

"See? My hunch was correct. This is gonna be horrible"

"NOOOOOO!"

The two heard a very loud scream of pain and a roar, just around the corner.

"Stick behind me, little me. We don't know what were up against, yet" Sean slowly and quietly advanced forward, the little version of him following close. Sean tipped his head around the corner, scanning the strange and yet familiar red fog.

A bloody, headless and limbess body flew by his head, and slammed into the wall opposite to their side in a bloody mess. Sean looked back to the hall around the corner, and was horrified.

The person had arms coming out of their abdomen, and a horrifically disfigured face. But the main distinguishing features were it's two arms, which were basically two large blades made out of its own bone.

"A Slasher?" Sean thought, nervous.

"You mean those things from Dead Space? Left 4 Dead has nothing to do with that franchise" Young Sean took a peek also.

"The only time I've seen one of those things out of Dead Space is..."

"What?" Young Sean asked, confused.

"When Nega created a army out of them from dead Centurions and soldiers back at the towns war..."

"Wait... Who's Ne-"

Young Seans question was left unanswered, as the Slasher grabbed the kid, and was preparing to stab one of it's blade arms through his throat.

"Get off me, you P.O.S!" Sean shot a ice spike from his flamethrower into the Necromorph creature.

"Yeah! Your mother"

"Wow, thanks dude" Young Sean held his cut shoulder.

"No problem, now I remember where my big fight happened. It's just... Down... The hallway..."

A huge crowd of Slashers and Leapers were charging at the two.

"Oh... Shit... WE HAVE TO GO!" Sean grabbed his younger self by the collar of his shirt, and ran down a random hallway.

* * *

"Wait... These things were supposed to be under OUR control!" William yelled, watching the countless scientists on the security feed being brutally slaughtered by the alien zombies.

"Their murdering them all!" Jonathan turned to the man in the purple cloak. "You LIED to us!"

"Hm, so I did. Well anyways, I need you two to be partially dead. So..." The purple cloaked man with purple hair held up a clawed hand, slashing the two scientists. He kicked them to the ground, watching them beginning to bleed out.

"Theres only way for you two to live now. Have fun" The man left. The two men looked at the vials lying near them.

"Well, William" Jonathan raised one of the vials. "Here goes nothing"

The two brothers injected the G-Virus into themselves, through the heart. Jonathan was almost immediately noticing something happening to his skin.

"What?"

His skin was turning black, and tar like.

"No..."

His hands began to melt to the ground.

"NO..."

His arms were now joined in the puddle.

"NOOOO!"

Jonathan was completely dissolved into the bubbling tar like substance, and was flowing to William. It crawled up his body, seeping into Williams wounds. Williams eyes became a dark shade of violent red, and he began to transform.

* * *

**[The Necromorphs Attack, Dead Space] **

"Go go go!" Sean was running with Young Sean, the alien zombie creatures chasing close behind.

"Theres a safe house up there!" Young Sean pointed down the hallway, a red and white steel door shining like a heavenly light.

"Now what is that doing here of all places?" Sean asked. The two continued running, but the Necromorphs were right behind them, literally.

"Alright, get ready little me!" Sean ducked under a Slashers swing.

"For what?" Sean picked the kid off the ground.

"To turn into a penguin!" Sean threw the kid along the ground, watching him slide towards the safety bunker on his stomach. He slid in quickly, got up, and ran to the door.

"CLOSE IT!" Sean dived in, just in time as Young Sean slammed the steel door shut. The monsters were slamming on the door, roaring and growling at their escaped victims. After what seemed like ages, they lumbered off, leaving the room quite

** [Music Stops] **

"Phew... That was a close one..." Young Sean sighed. Sean was currently looking into the weapons closet, and was shocked.

"What the hell?" Sean pulled out a strange, space age looking weapon.

"What the hell is a Plasma Cutter doing here?" Sean looked at the weapon, aiming it around the room.

"I don't know." Young Sean shrugged, when a vent on the wall came off.

"Oh shit! Get behind me!" Sean held the cutters aim towards the burst open vent. A familiar green hooded wearing girl popped her head out.

"Oh, its just you, Candice" Sean sighed, putting the new weapon he found on his back.

"Anyways, like I was saying earlier... Who's Nega?" Young Sean looked up to the older Sean.

"Nega was a evil doppleganger of me. I don't know where he came from, no one did. But he is the reason for whats happened to my face. He also attempted to kill Sam and my kids... But I killed him, not on purpose, but I killed him"

"Wait.. KIDS? OH NO! I DON'T WANT OOMPA LOOPA BRATS!" Young Sean cried a little. Sean stomped the kid on his toes.

"YOU DON'T CALL THEM BRATS! PYKE AND TELESIA ARE FANTASTIC KIDS!" Sean glared, heading over to the hard beds in the corner of the room.

"Get some rest, with the inclusion of Necromorphs, and Infected in here, this is gonna be a horrible memory" Sean climbed under the covers, and the Candice curled up like a dog at the end of the bed.

"Jerk..." Young Sean held his foot in pain and went into another bed.

* * *

"Shit... Shit..." Angelina trudged through the sewer water, running for her life from the monster closing in on her. She could hear the loud booming footsteps of the monster.

"SHIT" She ran into a dead end.

"Maybe I can go down another hallway..." Angelina turned down, the monster that was chasing her standing over her. Its giant arm holding a rusty lead pipe. The monster human like face had blonde hair. There was a tumor-like, completely black face growing from the side of its head, pulsating. It had one giant eyeball on its giant shoulder.

"Dad... Please..." Angelina cried. The creature just stared at her.

_"Angelina..."_

"AHHHH!"

Angelina's face was smashed in by the now bloody pipe. The monster turned its head around, looking to where it had followed the now dead girl.

_"Candice..."_ It bellowed.

**"CANDICE!"**

The monster roared, charging down the sewer system, holding the bloody pipe above its head.


	6. Saving Private Chompski

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

** Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter 6: Saving Private Chompski**

* * *

"Alright, get your ass up, little me!" Sean lightly kicked Young Sean in the side.

"Do you EVER sleep?" Young Sean asked.

"Not when someone has to protect a little turd like you" Sean grabbed the Plasma Cutter off the nightstand.

"From what? Everyone knows that nothing attacks during guard duty. Like for example in Stand By Me-"

A Necromorph Slasher burst out from the closet, pouncing on the kid.

"AHHHH! HELP! ITS GOT... Me?"

Sean was laughing at the child, along with a snickering Candice.

"Whats so funny?" Young Sean finally realized that the Slasher that came from the closet was dead, charred up from Sean's flamethrower. After pushing the corpse off him, he looked into the closet to see about seven more Slashers stockpiled in.

"Ha ha! REALLLLL funny, retard me! What, do you get off to pulling pranks on me?" The younger Sean grabbed a spare shotgun off the table.

"Actually, Candice did this prank all by herself. Those were attacking during guard duty" She nodded happily.

"What is it? Sean Pilgrim Vs The World?"

"No, it's get going already, we need to find another way into the reactor core chamber if we want to escape this horrid memory" Sean headed out of the safe house, followed by Young Sean and Candice guarding the back of the group.

* * *

"Patricia, I'm back!"

"Did you bring any food?" Patricia asked from the couch.

"No, but I was-"

"THEN GO GET SOME! You should know by now that your fridge and Netflix account is the only thing keeping me from leaving!"

"Alright, dear" The purple haired man ran into a portal.

"Milk drinker..." Shiven drank a large glass of green bubbling liquid in one gulp.

* * *

"How far do you think until we get to this reactor room?" Young Sean asked.

"I don't know really. When I was here long ago, all I had to do was head to the reactor core down the main hall. I didn't really see anything else in here beyond that" Sean stood in front, as Candice crawled through the vents to scout out ahead.

"HELP ME!"

"Theres a survivor of the Necromorph attack! Sounds like a woman" Sean thought, raising his Cutter up a little bit. The two crept forward a bit, looking at the dark corridor ahead of them. Complete silence came from the hallway, the screams of the woman were gone.

"Huh, guess she must have-"

"OH GOD! HELP! PLEASE!"

A short brown haired woman covered in blood came from the hallway, crying her eyes out. She grabbed Sean by his suit sleeves and shook him violently.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down please!" He tried to pry her off.

"My husband! He's down there! I-I-"

The woman suddenly let go of Sean and collapsed to the ground on her knees, holding her stomach in pain.

"Lady? Are you alright-"

The woman began to vomit on the ground, the vomit melting away at the steel floor.

"Oh god..." She fell on her face, her stomach now melted open.

"Mother of mercy... Now that was disgusting!" Young Sean winced. Sean slowly tip toed towards the hallway, checking to see if the womans husband was there. Nothing was in the dark corridor.

Or so he thought.

Large, deformed fleshy hands reached out from the shadows and latched onto Sean's neck.

The creature that they belonged to was a Necromorph Puker. The monsters human legs were fused together crudely into a single leg, and its intestines were formed to make a right leg. Its jaw was connected to its neck, and it's yellow lungs and unbeating organs were visible.

It latched another of it's intestine formed hands onto Sean's arm, and began to vomit liquid onto his mask.

"Help, you little shit!" Sean was unable to break free from the zombies grasp, struggling as his mask was beginning to corrode from the bile.

"HAVE AT YOU, FOUL BEAST!" Young Sean whacked the monster in the back, barely making it wince.

"Thanks a lot you useless brat!" Sean continued trying to break free.

"How about this then?"

The Pukers head flew clean off, and followed by the rest of its limbs as Young Sean riddled the Necromorph with Pulse Rifle rounds.

"Ha ha! Now THIS is a weapon!" The kid hugged and reloaded the futuristic gun.

"Where did CEDA get Dead Space weaponry?" The older of the two looked at the rifle with curiosity. Young Sean looked up from his new weapon, and grew a big smile.

"Look at this dude!" The child ran over to the other side of the room.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Look! It's Gnome Chompski!" The garden gnome itself stood up on a coffee table, facing their direction.

"Why would this be here of all places?" Sean looked at the gnomes silly smile.

"Who cares! It's coming with us!" Young Sean scooped up the garden gnome, and shoved it into his Saxton Hale backpack.

"Whatever. If you want to carry around a stupid gnome, be my guest"

Young Sean flipped the bird at his older selfs back as they continued heading down deeper into the building.

* * *

**With Alice**

* * *

Alice was asleep on the cold floor, recovering her strength from the fatal shock she was given earlier.

The safe room was locked tight, and the lights of the room were dim.

* * *

**Inside Alice's dream...**

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Look at what we found!" A young boy with blue hair ran up to Alice. Along with the little boy was a young girl with pink hair, and a very small boy with green hair. In the blue haired boys hand was a beautiful rainbow colored pebble, which glowed radiantly in the beaches sunlight.

"Thats beautiful, Galileo." Alice patted her son on the head.

"Were gonna go play by the rocks, okay mom?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Thats fine, Melody. Just make sure that John doesn't get hurt!"

The three giggling kids ran off behind a set of jagged rocks.

"Its finally nice to just get away from it all and have a vacation, right pumpkin?" JK rubbed Alice's shoulder soothingly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Hey, honey. Do you mind checking to see if the kids are alright?" Alice looked up to her husband.

"Sure, I'll check on the munchkins" He got up and headed behind the rocks. Alice couldn't ask for anything better. A great family, a amazing house, fantastic friends, and freedom from the evil opresser known as Nega Sean.

A loud crunch was heard from the very place JK headed to find the kids. Alice sprang up to her feet and sped to the rocks. When she turned the corner, a vomit inducing sight that would haunt her forever was in front of her.

Galileo, Melody, and John were all hanged on the rocky cliff above, with their intestines being the noose. Their eyes were gouged out and bleeding immensely. JK was lying at her feet, his head smashed into his neck and his arms were missing.

Standing in front of the hanged kids was a fully grown woman, with blood stained white hair, and a white gown and a grey shirtdress underneath. She turned her head with a loud crack towards Alice, a giant creepy smile on her face. She had no eyes.

"Oh my god..." Alice couldn't believe at the horror in front of her. The woman continued to stare at her, not moving a inch.

It was when she blinked however, that she found the woman right in her face, breathing heavily as a strange force held the cyborg in her place.

"Wh-Who are you?" Alice trembled.

"Welcome to Wonderland"

The woman raised a clawed skeletal hand above her.

"Alice"

She stabbed the claw into Alice's chest.

* * *

Alice woke up from the nightmare, shaking and breathing heavily, as if the life in her had just disappeared. Alice was confused greatly.

"Who was that woman? Why did she do that?" Alice thought, moving her hand down towards her chest. She lifted the chest plate of her armor, wondering about the dream.

And she found four puncture wounds in her skin, showing a bit of her circuitry and the like.

"Oh lord... What just happened"

* * *

**Back with the Seans...**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"

"Are we there YET?"

"Yes"

"Really" Young Sean smiled.

"No! Now shut the hell up and let me figure out which part of the lab were in" Sean said. The area they were in was a rust covered room, with a small bridge over a seemingly bottomless black pit, and six large containers for gas, three on each side of the bridge. A small vent on their side of the room burst open, and out popped Candice.

"Hey, Candice. Got any leads or shortcuts?"

Candice shrugged to Sean's question.

"Damn, oh well. Lets just continue on before something try to kill us"

**"CANDICE!" **

The big steel doors on the other side of the room came flying off their hinges as a huge lumbering monster charged out.

Sean jumped back in shock, Young Sean looked at the monster with wonder, and Candice cowered behind Sean.

_"Hello, Uncle Birkin" _She thought.


	7. Taking on the Birkin

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter 7: Taking on the Birkin**

* * *

"Oh god damn it... Not this guy..." Young Sean thought, raisng his pulse rifle a little. The monsters large shoulder eyeball blinked at the three.

**"CANDICE!"** The sound of the screaming could be heard from the strange, deformed and black tar like head in the G-Williams neck.

"Wait... YOUR UNCLE WAS WILLIAM BIRKIN?" Young Sean turned to the infected teen, getting a nod.

"Don't you remember seeing him at the schools Christmas party, little me?" Sean asked.

"Well, I was in some whack ass town during a war, with one of the stupidest names possible. I mean, what kind of town is called 'OC Town'. That's where I found the posters, and saw some stupid bird guy with black wings. I threw some bird seed at him." Young Sean shrugged.

"GRAH!" The three sidestepped away from G-Williams swing.

"Alright, Candice, get away from here, you know as well as I do what he'll do if he catches you" Candice jumped into a vent and hid well out of reach of the monsters grasp.

"Alright, it's zombie stomping time!" Young Sean pulled out his bat, ran up towards G-William, and slammed him in the face.

The monster didn't even flinch.

"ACK!" The kid was slammed in the face with the bloody pipe, sending him to the ground with a bruised face.

"W+M1 time!" Sean charged at G-William with his flamethrower spurting white hot fire. It enraged the monster greatly causing it to swat at itself.

**"GRAH!"**

Sean ducked under the swing of its pipe, and rolling back towards his young counterpart to dodge another swing.

"Crap! Were cornered!" The two were trapped in the far side of the room, the bridge area blocked off by G-William.

"Alright, we take the high road. Up on those containers!" Sean and Young Sean climbed up onto the containers, just in time to avoid another strong swing of the lead pipe.

"Good, he can't get us up here" Sean thought.

G-William, glared up to the two kids. Raising up it's arm, while being riddled with pulse and plasma rounds, raised up the pipe, and chucked it at them. The lead pipe slammed into Sean's chest, almost making him lose his footing. Something else did fall though, out of Sean's pocket.

It was the necklace he had planned on giving Samantha before this incident, and G-William was about to stomp on it in rage. Sean's eyes began to almost glow in rage when he noticed it.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He jumped off the container, drop kicking the beast in the chest. He quickly pulled out his fireaxe and went to work, hacking and slashing at the giant zombies body. But none of this fazed G-William. He picked up Sean by the neck, and threw him into the room wall, over the pit.

"Oh crud dude! I'm coming to help!" Young Sean started climbing down the containers and to the platform. Sean was barely holding on by his fingers onto the bars of the platform. G-William pulled another lead pipe off from the railings, swung hard, and began to bludgeon the defenseless Sean repeatedly. The necklace came sliding down over the edge randomly, falling right next to where Sean was getting beaten.

"No!" He reached out, grabbing it just before it disappeared forever in the dark abyss below him.

"At least I got it..." Sean was barely holding on by three fingers, beginning to lose consciousness and blood.

"TASTE THE POWER... OF GARDEN GNOMES!"

Young Sean stabbed G-William in the giant eyeball with the hat of Gnome Chompski. The beast roared in pain, holding its wounded eye. Candice jumped from the vents, and with the teamwork of Young Sean, sent G-William tumbling over the railings and Sean, and down into the darkness below.

"Yeah! Suck it nerd!" Young Sean cheered and hugged Candice quickly.

"A little help?" Sean was about to let go.

"Oh, sure thing" They both quickly pulled the teen up to their level.

"I don't feel so well..." Sean wiped some blood from the gash on his head.

"FIRST AID KIT!" Young Sean pulled a red medical pack out, and patched up his counterpart.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"So what WAS Candice's uncle going to do to her?" Young Sean reloaded his pulse rifle, and then his pistol.

"I'll tell you later when we find a safe house" Sean reloaded the plasma cutter, made sure the necklace wasn't damaged, and ran off with the other two behind him.

* * *

**Another time...**

* * *

"_Meh, this crummy place_" A purple portal opened in the sky, and out floated the purple haired man. He looked down at the giant fight down below him.

"_Oh well, another world to add to my buffet!_" The purple haired man smiled, looking down at the red and blue buildings.

"_BOMBS AWAY!_"

A jar hit the man directly in the face, and sprayed a foul smelling yellow liquid over him.

"_Oh no..._" He sniffed himself. _"Is this?" _

"DING DONG!"

A baseball hit him in the head, stunning the purple haired man.

"_OW!_"

"MAGGOTS!"

Three glowing red rockets hit him square in the chest, knocking him back into the portal which disappeared as he did.

"Fine job!" A man down below on the balcony of the red building pulled another jar of yellow liquid out.

"Thanks" The man with the rockets shuffled his badges.

"No problem" The kid with the hot dog hat gave a thumbs up.

"So this is our last day on the job here, huh?"

"I guess so, and I'm glad it is. This fort was one of the crummiest joints I've ever been to" The guy with the hot dog on his head reloaded his pistol.

"So where are we being located?"

"Supposedly our next destination is going to be a launch facility, but first we'll have to deliver the rockets on a train through the desert." The third man reloaded his rocket launcher.

"Meh, sounds like its gonna be a real piece of piss..." The first guy went back to sitting down, aiming his large gun, looking for some heads to knock off.

* * *

**Back with the Seans...**

* * *

"How long will it take to get to the safe house?" Young Sean asked.

"Probably whenever the hell you shut your damn mouth" Sean retorted. A large man with a giant rock like arm and one scraggly tiny twig for the other came charging from nowhere, and slammed directly into Sean. He charged with the helpless Sean into a wall, and began slamming the poor kid into the ground with his arm.

"Charger!" Young Sean pulled out his shotgun, and charged at the beast. But he was cut off by a large green puddle of noxious and acidic spit, surrounding the charger and Sean.

"Damn it! How can this situation get any worse?"

A boomer rushed in from out of a closet, and vomited on Sean.

"OH GOD! IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" He cried.

"Alright, I can help you out now dud-" A jockey jumped onto Young Seans back, and began clawing at his head, and attempting to ride him towards the bridge area they were in before.

"No! Damn it! Where's Candice?"

A loud, inhuman cry was heard, and in a flash, the spitters head flew off, the jockey was cut in half, the boomer was blown up, and the chargers big arm was ripped off and stabbed up its rear. A bloody Candice was staring down at Sean after the carnage was finished.

"Oh god... I just remembered about her and boomer bile..." Sean said, Candice kneeling down next to him.

"What? What happens if she smells boomer bile?" Young Sean asked.

"Well... She kind of gets into this loopy and strange state..."

Candice was hugging Sean tightly, purring and nuzzling his neck.

"SEE?" Sean said in a Seeman-like tone.

"Oh wait... Doesn't something happen when someone gets covered in boomer bile?" Young Sean questioned. The two began to think hard, and it him them.

"HORDE!"

A large swarm of zombies burst from the doors, vents, ceiling, even underneath the walkway, and they were all planning on ripping Sean apart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried.

The horde all stopped in their tracks when they saw Candice, growling monstrously and glaring daggers at them. Scampering away at the bark of the hunter, they all vanished back from where they entered.

"Well... That was a bit of good luck..." Young Sean sighed. "And look! There's a safe house right down the hall!"

"Yeah, let's get inside" The two walked to the safe house, well, Candice dragged Sean there. Once inside, they put down all their things and sat down on some of the beds.

"So... First off, I've never seen a infected attack that vicious, with more than four infected!" Young Sean flopped onto his pillow.

"They're trying to stay ahead of the necromorphs. They don't like having competition" Sean said.

"Also, if anything were to be covered in boomer bile, would Candice be attracted to that?"

"Yes, she loves the smell of it, which is weird as only the dim witted common infected chase after it's smell, so maybe that means..."

Candice raised a claw over Seans head.

"That Candice is the smartest infected to ever exist!"

Candice patted him on the head mockingly.

"And finally, what is Candice's Uncle intent on doing to her?"

"Well... He plans on impregnating her with a "G" creature. So that the legacy of G monsters can continue. And it just so happens that G Adults believe that those with the same blood type as them are destined to carry the larvae, and become G creatures themselves. So in turn, he was trying to turn Candice into something like him"

Candice shuddered at the thought.

"Thats... That's just wrong... I don't think I'll be sleeping well tonight..." Young Sean jumped under the thin covers of his bed, and went to sleep.

"I hope the cores near..." Sean thought, nudging Candice away onto the floor and went to sleep also. She just decided to use Sean's head as a cushion, and curled up on his face.

"Candice, the trolling hunter..." Sean muttered, muffled by Candices hood sleeve.

And she made a slight troll face before going to sleep also.

* * *

**On a unrelated note, I have to say, Freddy Krueger is the best horror movie villain ever. **

**Why you ask? **

**Because he killed a kid with the GOD DAMN POWER GLOVE! **

**So, to end this chapter, here's a quote from him. **

**-You forgot the power glove! **

**~Freddy Krueger**


	8. The Beast From 20000 Fathoms

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter 8: The Beast from 2.0000 Fathoms**

**WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT AND BORING AND WILL PROBABLY MAKE YOU YAWN AND FALL ASLEEP HALFWAY IN AND SHOULD ONLY BE READ IF YOU HAVE SOME TROPICANA ORANGE JUICE NEAR YOU AND YOUR DOG!**

**You have been warned**

* * *

_ "Hello, my minions"_ The purple haired man entered from a portal.

"What news do you bring?" Shiven asked.

_"Well, let me introduce you to our three newest members"_ Three people walked out from the still open portal.

_"This, is Mr. Gray" _

"Greetings, you'll find me to be a most valuable asset to your team" A eagle rested on his shoulder.

_"This is, well, just call him 'The Doctor'"_

The Doctor flipped the finger at everyone.

"Hm, strangest doctor I've seen. Whats he even a doctor of?" Yolin asked.

"Buzzsaws, bombs, demolition, blowing up hell itself, and cheap deaths" The Doctor answered.

"And our last recruit, is as of now known as Ms.G"

"Greetings all of you ugly buffoons, with your IQs at the grade of a baboon"

"Does she speak in only rhymes? Because if so..." Shiven pulled out a black bow.

"Well, I didn't know it was such a crime, to speak in just rhymes!" G responded.

"Well, while you all learn about each other, I'll be heading off to go check on our friends" The purple man went through the portal again.

"So..." Mr. Gray held a remote in his hands.

"Who wants to meet my soldiers?"

* * *

"Were getting close to the core, I can feel it" Sean said, shooting down another common infected.

"So, why are we going to the core again?" Young Sean yawned.

"I told you five minutes ago, I believe that if we visit key moments from my past, that it may help us someway in the future, or right now" Sean blasted off the arms of a Slasher with his plasma cutter.

"Maggot"

* * *

**Somewhere else in the base...**

* * *

"Where is this?" The purple haired man looked around the cramped control room.

"Oh, this must be the control room for all the experiments cells..."

"Grah!"

The monster glared down at him, brandishing it's large clawed hand, and completely black head.

"Oh, it's Angelicas uncle, and just my luck, he's evolved..." the man ducked under it's swing.

"Jeez, I just wanted to check what was happening here right now, is it that much of a problem?" He sidestepped another swing.

**SMASH! **

G Williams Second transformations claw slammed into the control grid, marked. 'Override for Block 2.0000s cells'

"Ooh... Let me see what was in this block..." The man looked at the clipboard next to the grid.

"Lets see... Brute... Uber Tank... Hunter- Nah, I'm leaving for now" The purple man threw the clipboard, while G William struggled to free it's claw.

"Bye" He disappeared into a portal. But before he did, he threw a grenade shaped object which stuck to G-Williams back. The monster was caught in a giant explosion, causing the whole room to explode.

And with that, it began evolving again, to heal the damage done to its body.

* * *

"What was that explosion?" Young Sean jumped at the sound of the unknown blast.

"Well, this place has gone to shit, so obviously everythings beginning to break down. So we should hurry up and get to the core room".

A man suddenly ran into the two of them. He was carrying a rifle, and had a small afro with a bloody lab coat.

"Wait a minute..." Sean got a closer look at the man.

"Winston?"

"Yeah, whats it to yeah?" He looked up at Sean.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Since when did you work for CEDA?"

"Well, this was a part time job I signed up for, which turned into full time, never leaving the building job thanks to our psycho bosses." Winston started to explain.

"Well, its good to know there's another survivor in this tragedy to help us get out of here" Sean gave a small smile.

"So, where do you need to go? I know this building like the back of my hand"

"Can you get us to the core room?" Young Sean spoke up.

"Sure, that's actually not too far from here. Follow me and we'll be there in no ti-"

As soon as Winston turned around, two scythe like blades stabbed into his chest.

"Oh god! Winston!" Sean yelled, watching the large monster hold Winston in the air, stabbed on its arm scythes. The beast stabbed Winston in the torso, and then proceeded to cut off his left arm and both his legs. Winston, barely breathing, raised his remaining limb up to the three and said.

"Run..."

The monster finally finished him off, decapitating him and then slicing him in two.

"Oh dear lord that was disgusting!" Young Sean was getting green.

"Die you bastard!" Sean shot off it's arms, legs, and head, sending it's limbess corpse to the ground.

_"Poor guy..."_ Candice thought, looking at the remainders of Winston. The group stepped over the remainder of the carnage, and were ready to walk down the cramped hallway ahead of them, when a slight rattling from behind alerted them.

The creatures corpse was beginning to shake violently, bouncing off the ground slightly.

"What the hell?" Sean thought.

Two new arms, legs and head sprouted from the stumps of the corpse, and the monster was mobile and ready to kill once again.

"Its regenerated itself..." Young Sean turned pale.

"Guys... Run..." The three ran down the hallway ahead of them, with the regenerating creature chasing hot on their heels.

* * *

**Told you guys it was short**

**So... Can any of you guess the new recruits for the villains squad?**


	9. Rude Awakening

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Chapter Nine: Rude Awakening**

* * *

"Run! For fricks sake, run faster!"

Sean was basically dragging his young counterpart behind him, with a frightened Candice piggybacking on him. The Hunter wasn't letting up with it's chase, knocking over anything in its path, including other necromorphs and the weaker infected.

"How are we supposed to escape this thing?!" Young Sean shouted, lifting his dangling legs a little to avoid a stab from the Hunter.

"An elevator!" Sean spotted a almost glowing small elevator ahead of him. Making a mad rush ahead, Sean began running faster, his heart pumping, and the sounds of the Hunter speeding up were ringing in his ears. He was within arms reach of the elevator, when a loud screech from his left side startled him.

_"Charger!"_ Candice yelled. The large infected came barreling from the shadows, it's targets were the fleeing trio. But it missed its target, charging right behind where they were before.

"Ha! He missed!"

Or did he?

"Help!" Young Sean had been caught by the Charger, and now being carried off, right over the safety railings of the bridge they were running on and into the blackness below.

"Oh no!" Sean yelled, looking at where his younger self was carried down.

_"We need to go save him!"_ Candice yelled into his ear.

"We can't! If you don't remember, we have a Hunter on our tail!" Sean jumped over a thrown steel pipe from behind him. Sean jumped right into the elevator, mashing the button to ascend quickly.

The Hunters glowing green eyes were coming closer to them.

_"Mash them buttons!"_ Candice started pounding the elevators green button also.

The Hunters blade arms were coming out from the shadows, aimed at their heads.

"Yes!"

The elevator began to close, right on the Hunters arms, breaking them off as it rose upward.

"What a relief..." Sean sighed, prying Candice off his back.

_"Sorry... I got a little scared back there..."_ She pointed to the dug in claw marks on his back and sides.

"Eh, it's alright, I can barely feel them. But I wonder about little me... I hope he's alright..."

_"He's probably dead because of you, Jack ass" _

"Why is it my fault?!"

_"We should have gone back for him! You just ran ahead and left him in the arm of that Charger!"_

"We couldn't save him! Do you have short term memory loss? We had a Hunter chasing us! If we did, we would have ended up like Winston! There was nothing we could have done. Its better to lose one life then to lose more needlessly"

** THUNK**

The elevator suddenly stopped, jolting each other out of their heating argument.

"Oh great... What now..." Sean thought.

The elevator door suddenly had a dent in it, and roars from the outside could be heard.

"Get behind me, we'll grieve over my younger personas death later. For now, lets deal with this new treat first"

The elevator doors ripped open, and hanging from it's roof was a tank. But this tank was different, it was green, twice as big as the norm, and foaming at the mouth.

"What the f*** is tha-"

Sean didn't even get to finish what he was going to say, as the tank punched him through the wall of the elevator, and down into the dark abyss below.

_"Oh no!"_ Candice began leaping away from the green tank, jumping for her life from the giant infected.

* * *

"Oof... I cant believe that I survived that fall..." Young Sean looked at the silhouette of the dead Charger lying next to him.

"... Who's woken me up from my nap?" A feminine voice growled out from the blackness surrounding him.

"Uh... No one, its just the pizza roll delivery man, just had a explosion at the pizza roll factory! Didn't mean to wake no unknown person down here..." Young Sean attempted to throw his voice.

"Ha, nice try. Mercy City doesn't have a pizza roll factory. But it does have a pizza BAGEL factory" A chuckle could be heard.

"Anyways, are you lost, young child?" The voice asked from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you soon, just be patient. Now, who are you? And are you lost?"

Something big brushed against Young Seans leg.

"What was that!? What the brown was that?!" He jumped.

"Are you going to answer?"

"What was that! It was slimy! And prickly! And where am I?"

"Alright, I'll see you for myself" A large, unseen thing wrapped around Young Sean, constricting him.

"Agh! No no no! I don't wanna die!" He squealed, being lifted toward a unseen person.

"Wait... No, it can't be... You..." The voice stuttered, a hand softly touching the side of his head.

"What about me? Whats wrong?"

"Your coming with me, I need to know what's going on right now" Two arms wrapped around him, and his screams were muffled as he felt something surrounded and enclose him tightly. And then he felt him and the unseen person descend into the ground below.

* * *

"Ow..." Sean wheezed, pushing the rubble from his fall off his bruised body.

"I don't know how I survived that, or why that tank was so different than the common ones, but all I know is..." Sean noticed a small pill bottle next to him.

"I'M GRABBING PILLS!"

Sean snagged the bottle off the ground, and chugged it down.

"Oh man... Louis loved these things. I remember that one time at the gas station"

* * *

**Queing Smooth Jazz and Flashback in **

**Three**

** Two**

**One**

* * *

"Cheeseburger... Mmm..." Sean finished off the burger he made.

"Hey, a gas station. Now if only we had a car..." Francis muttered, looking at the bottle of pills Louis was cradling.

"Hey! Louis!" He punched him in the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Theres a footlocker full of pills right near those highly explosive gas pumps that I won't shoot! Go look!" He pointed to the gas station.

"PILLS!" Louis ran quickly to the gas pumps.

"Francis, don't you even think about shooting those pumps" Zoey glared at the biker.

"Nah, relax, I'm just messing with him. Besides, why would I even do that?" He winked with his right eye.

** BEEP! **

Sean had thrown a pipe bomb right next to the gas pumps Louis was looking near for his pill locker.

"SEAN!" The three yelled at him.

"What? Francis told me to throw it once he winked!"

"I told you before we left the safe house. If I winked with my LEFT eye, it means throw it. If I winked with my RIGHT eye, that would mean the plan was off! I winked right man!" He slapped the kid in the back of the head.

"LOUIS!" Everyone yelled.

"What?"

Louis was engulfed in the gas stations humongous blast, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Oh no, not Louis!" Bill gasped.

"Nice plan, captain mumbles" Zoey shook her head at the kid pyro.

"Sorry..."

A metal fist suddenly smashed out from the flaming rubble of the gas stations explosion.

**[Terminator 2: Judgement Day Theme] **

"Pills"

A robotic voice came from under the garbage. A cyborg Louis, with tattered skin and red electronic eyes rose out from the rubble, glaring at the shocked group.

"I hate cyborgs" Francis groaned.

And then Cyborg Louis ripped everyone to shreds with a mini gun.

* * *

**Note: Most of this was exaggerated to hide the true incident. But you can buy the TRUE scene for only fifty nine payments of *COUGH* dollars a month!**

* * *

"... These flashbacks get worse and worse..." Sean facepalmed.

"He was so mean to me!"

"Aw, how was he mean to you?"

"Wait a minute... Those voices sounded like... There coming from that door!" Sean looked at the strange steel door with a nuclear sign on it. He pushed the heavy door open, and gave a small cheer in his head.

"Yes! I finally found the reactor core room! Now I just need to- WHAT THE FRICK?" Sean looked into the middle of the room. Young Sean was there, alive and well, resting on a familiar womans lap.

"He locked me outside a safe house one time, and made Candice attack me!"

"Aw, Candice does love to prank. Do you want another hug?"

"Sure!"

"Angelica, why are you hugging that little bastard!" Sean up to the two in the middle of the core. The room was like a large stadium, with balconies, stone walls, and the floor was made of heavy duty reinforced glass, showing the facilities reactor core below their feet.

"Oh, only because you HURT him! Why did you sic my baby sister on to this little guy?" Angelica glared at Sean.

"Because he's an asshole, that's why!"

"He also beats me up..." Young Sean cried.

"Awwwww... Here's another hug to cheer you up!" Angelica grabbed the young kid and hugged him. Young Sean gave a evil smile to his older self during the hug.

"He told me that you've been nothing but mean to him! He says that you bullied him into coming here!"

"The kid is lying to you! He started this nonsensical fighting!"

"I don't believe you, picking on a younger kid. The Sean I knew wouldn't-"

A arrow blazing with a dark fire slammed into Angelica's back, making her gasp in pain.

"What the?" Sean looked up to one of the balconies, seeing a tall black cloaked figure holding a bow.

"HEY YOU! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Sean gave him the finger. The man said nothing, disappearing into a purple haze.

"Angelica, are you alright?"

**"No, I'm not"**

"Well, I have a first aid kit here to hea-"

"WAH!"

Angelica threw Young Sean over to Sean.

**"I'm not alright, because both of you are still living, and not mutilated with your skeletons crushed to dust"**

Tentacles came slamming in from the walls, moving around Angelica.

"Oh no... I don't want to fight her..." Sean muttered.

**"Good" **

She lifted her head up, showing her now completely red eyes.

"Then this shall be quick. And VERY, VERY, VERY painful"

* * *

_Boss Bio_

_Name: Angelica_

_Age: 17_

_Likes: Food, senseless violence, bloodshed, kids, embarrassing Sean, her younger sister Candice._

_Dislikes: Nega Sean, wearing clothes, being a mutant, being called a freak, anything sweet. Her older sister Angelina_

_Backstory: Once a regular human being, Angelica was the daughter of the wealthy Jonathan and Grace Birkin, she lived a good life. That is, until the outbreak in Mercy City happened while she and her family were visiting there. Her father escaped into the CEDA facility, meeting up with his brother, William. While there, Jonathan went mad, doing experiments on anyone he could find. Two of the unlucky victims were Candice and Angelica. Both were given the green virus, but Angelica was also given the T-Virus, resulting in her change of body, personality, and gaining her new abilities. Her older sister, Angelina, escaped though, resulting in Angelica's anger at her sister escaping her father, and leaving her alone and sad. But she did recover, and became a more friendly, nicer, and calm person, at the expense of her many therapists lives._


	10. Hell Breaks Loose

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom**

**Finale Part One: Hell Breaks Loose**

* * *

**"So, Seans. Now that our authors released this chapter, are you both ready to regret the day you were born?"** Angelica smiled, summoning a fireball in her hand.

"Come on, Angelica! I know your minds not weak, you can overcome this mind control Nega's planted on you!" Sean pleaded.

"Wait... THATS ANGELICA!? Why is she like this?!" Younger Sean thought, looking at her with wonder.

**"Enough of the chatter, let's fight. And by fight, I mean me ripping the skull out of your head and shoving it up your arses"**

** [Alexia Type One, Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles] **

"Charge!" Sean ran forward, while firing fire from his flamethrower. Angelica barely felt anything as she fired a green fireball at him.

"Angelica, we will save you!" Young Sean pushed Sean out of the way, hoping to get his chance to shine in a battle. But all he did was take the fireball for Sean, making him move slowly from its effects.

"Holy crap! So that's what that fireball does!" Sean looked at his slow moving younger counterpart, watching him shake in fear at the tentacle about to slam down on him.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" Sean threw his fireaxe at the tentacle, cutting it in half.

**"Now that was just plan RUDE! My babies have feelings too!"** Angelica pouted.

"BOINK!" Young Sean ran up to her, smacking her in the face with his bat.

**"You little brat!" **

"No one calls me a brat!" Young Sean kept whacking her in the head with his bat.

"Kid! Were trying to stop her and break her mind free, not break her mind and splatter it on the ground!" Sean alerted his younger self.

"Oh... Got yea- WAH!" Young Sean was hit with a grey fireball, which appeared to do nothing to him.

"Wait... NARRATOR! YOU LIED! I'M SHRINKING! ITS DOING SOMETHING TO ME!" Young Sean soon was turned into Tiny Sean.

**"Your so cute when your tiny, so cute I could just CRUSH YOU TO A PULP!"** Angelica raised her foot up.

"Nope! No child murdering for you!" Sean used a air blast to knock Angelica off balance, but she just rolled to steady herself.

"Thank goodness... It's temporary..." Young Sean sighed, growing back to normal size.

"Also, thanks older me, you aren't half bad"

"No proble- OW!" Sean was crushed under a tentacle, and found himself being snagged, dragged, and lifted towards Angelica.

**"Lets see how strong your spine is before I finish you off"** The tentacle holding Sean held on to his legs, while another held him by his arms. The two tentacles began to bend Sean, causing him to wince and groan in pain at being bended in a way no normal person could or should.

"Hey, little me! Help me out here!"

"What should I do?" Sean looked around the room, noticing his flamethrower lying on then ground near Angelica.

"Freeze the tentacles!" Sean gestured to his fallen weapon.

"Ok! Got it!" Young Sean ran towards the weapon. A tentacle slammed down in front of him, blocking his direct route.

**"One does not simply, save their future self!"** Angelica joked.

"Oh god, she's using jokes from the Internet that are starting to get annoying! Hurry!"

Young Sean began running to the weapon while Sean distracted Angelica.

"Ha! You call this breaking my spine! If I wanted my back broken properly, I would have asked Solleana! She hurts me all the time! Both internally and externally" Sean mocked, Angelica stopped her attacks on Young Sean, and turned it back to Sean.

**"Oh really? Well, guess I have to test your bending capabilities more!"** She began using all four tentacles she summoned to bend Sean, making him scream in pain constantly. Once she had finished breaking his back a dozen times, she smashed him into the ground, and was beginning to charge a black fireball.

**"Are you ready for your death?"** Angelica smiled, stomping onto his neck.

"Angelica... Please... You can break free from your mind control..." Sean wheezed, desperately trying to lift her foot off his neck with no luck.

**"What mind control? I've ALWAYS wanted to murder you!"** She smiled, the black fireball about to be released onto Sean.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!"

Five blasts of ice came flying in, four hitting the tentacles, and one hitting the fist Angelica was charging.

"Good work!" Sean threw her foot off, unbalancing the woman and causing her to fall.

"I can use some overly used quotes also, Angelica!" Young Sean hit the four frozen solid tentacles with his bat, shattering them into pieces.

**"Ah! My hand! You idiots! You smashed my hand!"** Angelica looked at her orange blood pumping from her stump of a hand, smashed from the fall she took.

"Oh Christ... I'm sorry Angelica... I didn't mean to-"

**POW**

Angelica socked Young Sean in the face, giggling.

** "JUST KIDDING! That wasn't blood, that was leftover tissue coming to regenerate my smashed hand!"** The hand she lost was now regrown.

**"And you've just gone and incurred my wrath, boys!" **

Angelicas arms suddenly split apart, turning into giant, green fleshy moth wings. Her jaw cracked and snapped, turning into a insect-like pair of mandibles. She floated into the air, her legs fusing together to turn into a pulsing stinger.

"Oh no... Not this form..." Sean sighed.

**"Start praying boys!" **

"Ice spikes bitch!" Sean fired two ice spikes at her, aimed at the wings of her new transformation.

"Not this time!" Angelica flapped her wings, sending them back to Sean and Young Sean. Young Sean quickly jumped out of the way, but Sean wasn't so fortunate.

He was frozen solid, as the giggling Angelica swooped down and stabbed him on her stinger, carrying him up high.

** "Taste the venom that the devil himself is afraid of"** Angelica started injecting some orange liquid into him through her stinger. Sean could feel his veins on fire, his skin boiling, and his heart beating faster.

**"Yes... Give in to it, you cannot beat me Sean. You couldn't if you even tried- AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Angelica released her stinger out of Sean, the pyro slamming into the very sturdy glass below. She was covered in the familiar green electrical glow, much like Alice's when she was evil. Angelicas arms, jaw, andd legs went back to normal, and she began falling to the ground.

"Shes gonna get hurt!" Young Sean cried, watching the mutant zombie girl fall from the air.

"I got her, don't worry" Sean held his arms out, and Angelica landed in them later. She slowly opened her now normal yellow pupils eyes, looking at Sean.

"You saved me Sean!" Angelica gave Sean a big kiss on the cheek, making his face turn red in embarrassment.

"Uh... Erm... Eh... Huh..."

"What my retarded brain dead older counterpart is trying to say is that we didn't do anything, some strange electricity came from thin air. And I guess it stopped your mind control."

"Is that so? Well, I don't really care how you guys did or didn't save me from myself. I learned a new way to embarrass Sean greatly!" She gave him another light peck on the check, his face growing brighter when she did.

_"Angelica!" _

Candice jumped up to her sister, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Candice! Your here too! I missed you so much!" Angelica embraced her sister, Candice purring softly.

"Theres something else I remember that happened in this room my first adventure here..." Sean thought.

"Well, no one cares. We saved Angelica! I mean, what could even go wrong?"

** "CANDICE! ANGELICA!" **

"Oh, well, except that of course"

G- William came crashing through the roof, now with two claws coming from his shoulder, a circle of teeth on its chest, and it's two other arms now fully grown. A eye was growing out of it's left thigh and it was now nine feet tall.

"God damn it kid, you just HAD to say something like that, didn't ya?"

**[The Third Malformation of G, Resident Evil 2]**

"Candice, we better get somewhere safe" Candice nodded and ran into a shelter with Angelica, the monster chasing them.

"I don't think so" Sean jumped in it's way, slashing at it's torso with his axe. G-William responded by sending a roundhouse kick into Sean's chest, sending him skidding away on his back.

"Oh damn! I think we should follow Angelica and Candice. There's no way we can take this thing on!" Young Sean leaped away from the beasts barrage of swings.

"How do we beat this?" Sean got up quickly, his chest feeling like it was on fire.

"Like so"

A voice came from above, belonging to the same black cloaked figure that shot Angelica, standing on the same balcony he stood before.

"Hey! It's you!" Young Sean batted a baseball up to the stranger. But the man just caught it and threw it back at Young Sean with a stronger force, dazing the kid when it hit him in the face.

"Ha, like any of you could harm me. I'm just here to help out a friend" He pulled back on his black bow, firing a purple flaming arrow into G-Williams back.

"Oh, so were your friends?" Young Sean asked.

"Ha! Not even close! I came to help out my mutating friend down there, who's ready to kill you"

G William fell on to his knees, two knew legs growing out of his torso. His head began to change, the teeth on his chest turning into a giant mouth of sharp teeth. Two new eyeballs grew out of it's back, and it was now standing like a dog, except not adorable or furry. And now, it's entire body was covered in a black tar like substance. It let out a deafening roar, stomping it's six legs.

"Oh no..." Sean paled.

"What? What is it?" Young Sean seemed to not care about its new transformation.

"So this is where it came from... I cant believe I didn't know where IT came from..."

"What is IT?"

"I used to call this thing... The Creature ZX... I can't believe I didn't know what this monster truly was" Sean sighed.

"So? We can take it down, it's what the heroes always do!" Young Sean smiled.

"No... It took me a laser rocket launcher and knocking this thing into the core were standing over to destroy this thing. But even then, it wasn't dead."

_"So why don't we try doing what you did before again, shall we?" _

"What? YOU!" The black cloaked man was hit with green electricity, sending him through the purple void he entered from, and then ZX was stunned also from another blast of electricity.

_ "Now, use this!"_

A rocket launcher landed near Sean's feet. Sean picked up the heavy weapon quickly.

_ "Aim for the glass it's standing on!" _

"Thanks, Alice!" Sean thanked the strange voice that he thought was Alice.

_"Uh... Yes... No problem... Sean and tiny Sean..."_

Sean aimed for ZX's feet, readying the rocket launcher.

"Insert Bad Ass Quote Here!" The rocket landed underneath the monsters body, smashing a large hole in the glass underneath. The Creature ZX plummeted to the core below, letting out one last roar as it did.

"Wow... That was easy..." Young Sean thought.

"You know what they say, sometimes the hardest of problems take the easiest of answers" Angelica came out of the room they hid in, followed by Candice.

"Since when did anyone say that?" Sean asked.

"I don't know... Maybe some obscure or unknown person..." Young Sean shrugged.

"REACTOR CORE SELF DESTRUCTING IN MINUS TEN MINUTES"

"Oh, I forgot about the explosion after I knocked him in before" Sean said.

"Lets get out of here, shall we?" Angelica brought out another four tentacles, one wrapping around each person. The tentacles dragged them underground, where they would pull them back out into the city and out of the nightmare filled laboratory that was going to explode and wipe out the entire city.

* * *

**Act One of this series is almost finished, but we still have one more part to complete.**

**What will happen in the last chapter of this story? Expect it in a few days! As well as the next act in A Walk Down Memory Lane!**


	11. The Eyes

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 1: Mercy City Ransom **

**Finale Part 2: The Eyes**

* * *

The four came rising out of the ground and began heading back to the safe house Candice put Alice in, which was conveniently at the first safe house they ever went in.

"We should get out of here soon, the cores gonna destruct any second now" Young Sean said.

_ "Welcome to a world where the air I breath is mine..."_

A low voice was coming from a alleyway near them.

"Theres another survivor here? I can't believe it" Sean started heading to the dark alleyway.

_"Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind..." _

"This song sounds pretty familiar..." Sean said, looking down the alleyway. In it he saw a person wearing a big raincoat and a purple tosslecap.

_ "Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try. Time doesn't exist here"_ The man keet singing, looking over a trash can lit on fire.

"Hey, sir!" Sean ran towards him.

_"My own little world..." _

The stranger looked at Sean. Sean stopped immediately in his tracks, his hands curling into a fist and his teeth grinding.

The mans eyes, he could tell who this person was on first glance.

The eyes of the person were completely red, nothing in them but pure red. They glared at Sean with a sense of pure hate and annoyance.

"NEGA!" Sean ran forward, grabbing his axe out from his back.

"Huh?" The man named Nega turned to him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sean swung his axe, aimed right at his neck.

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Nega's head came flying clean off, landing near the headless body now lying on the ground.

"I knew you were behind this the whole time... I knew you weren't dead for good..." Sean looked at the corpse, beginning to walk back to his friends.

"Hey, asshole!"

Sean turned around quickly, jumping at Negas disembodied head was floating right in his face, staying in the air with a thin jet of green blood spewing from its severed neck.

"Since when did you have this power?"

"Ever since you killed me. Now, can you do me a favor and throw those boxes into the can over there? You like to burn things, don't you?"

Sean just noticed the many boxes of pictures lying near them.

"Uh..." Sean couldn't believe at what was happening right now, and couldn't find the words to talk.

"Ugh, useless as always! I'll do it myself!" The arms from Nega's body detached themselves and floated to the boxes, picking up the first one. Sean was even more dumbstruck then before at what was happening in front of him. A picture flew out of the box, landing into Sean's hand.

"HEY!" He looked at the photo. "THIS IS A PHOTO OF MY GIRLFRIENDS BOSOMS!"

"Yeah, so? I'm burning all this stupid perverted crap." The arms dumped the photos into the burning barrel.

"Uh... Why? I thought you loved this stuff" Sean asked.

"I'm tired of this crap, its stupid, takes up space, and useless. And why haven't I gotten my body back?"

A new body suddenly began forming out of Nega's neck, replacing the old one melting into a purple liquid behind him.

"Ah, much easier!" He threw another box into the barrel.

"So... Is this really you Nega?" Sean questioned.

"Yes, its really me jerk ass" Nega glared at the pyro, showing off the stitches covering most of his face as he did.

"Then why aren't you attacking me? You absolutely hate me!" Sean yelled at the shadow clone. Nega sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Because I don't want to be the bad guy anymore... I'm tired of it"

Sean held his shotgun to his chin.

"HA! Your lying! You want me to fall for your ploy so you can kill me!"

"NO!"

Nega punched Sean off him, a shadow bug crawling from under his tossle cap.

"I hate being a villain! I hate it with a passion!" Nega said, grabbing the bug that crawled from his hat, and he ate it

"I'm tired of being ridiculed! I'm tired of being attacked by people just because I'm a villain! Do you know how hard it is to get out of the bed every morning, knowing that your gonna be attacked or killed by someone just for who your labeled as? You don't, obviously, since your mister 'I'M THE HERO! I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL WIFE AND KIDS AND I KILL THE EVIL VILLAIN!'. You don't get my hate, you don't get the treatment I get for being the so called villain. It's not even fun being the bad guy! Yeah sure, theres some cool people like SK, Bowser, and the Ninja Squad, but most of the people called 'villains' usually don't care about your feelings, or your ideas and thoughts. They just care about defeating their rivals. Well, I'm tired of it! I gave up on trying to kill you a long time ago! Now, if you'll put down your weapon, I'll explain to you how I'm still alive and who's sent you to this place and why"

Sean put away his shotgun, looking at Nega with a small frown.

"Alright, talk then. How did your death.

"After everyone in the town had a celebration over the defeat of the subspace army and me, Natalia found the pieces of me that you left behind. She brought me back to my house, putting my bits back together and nursing me back to health. Once I finally reached the peak of my health such as now, I thought over my life, from my creation to my short lived death. It was right there that I decided, why not just quit with this pointless plan of killing you. And that's how I got to where I am today" Nega began explaining.

"Ok, then who is this person who's done this to me?"

"That, would be Dark Sean"

"Wow, real original name he has. Where did this 'Dark Sean' come from?"

"Well, he was one of my early experiments. He was going to be a spy, being able to look like you and mess with your life. But... When I tried to send him out some years ago... He ran off, destroying my old laboratory and taking my favorite purple cloak as well. He's sent you here because he has a mind set much like me. Except, he hasn't decided to quit like I did. He planned on sending you here to kill you, both in the past and present"

"Alright then, thanks for the info."

Sean pulled out his flamethrower, aiming it at Nega.

"But I'm still going to kill you for what you did to my face"

"Really? Your going to kill me? After I saved your hide on more then one occasion here?" Nega Sean rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you once in this city"

"Who do you think broke Alice and Angelica out of their mind control? And stopped that man named Shiven and the ZX? And gave you a rocket launcher?"

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Sean shouted.

"Yes, it was me dumb ass"

"Yo, older me!" Young Sean came running down the alley, followed by everyone else.

"Woah! Who's this creep?" Young Sean pointed to Nega Sean.

"Wow, your even more annoying up close" Nega gave a smirk.

"Who are you calling annoying?"

"Yo- AGH!" Angelica grabbed Nega by the neck, slamming him into the alley wall.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Angelcia began to raise her fist, enclosed in a black fireball.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Sean grabbed her wrist, yanking her arm away.

"He helped us out here, he broke you out of your mind control" Angelica looked back at him.

"Is this true?"

"YES, YES! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!"

Nega breathed in relief once she did.

"Oh, Alice. It seems like your armors been pierced" Nega pointed to the small holes stabbed right through her armor.

"Its fine, its barely a scratch, Nega" She gave a weak smile.

"So, do you know how to get out of this city, freak?" Young Sean looked at Nega.

"Oh, and Sean. This is one thing you did to my face besides these scars" Nega grabbed the sides of his face, giving a evil smile to Young Sean. Nega began to pull at the skin of his face, peeling his skin like a orange. Young Sean screamed in pure fright at Negas purple skull leaned in close to him

"Want to keep calling me a freak? Huh, you little shit?" Green blood began to pour out of the laughing skulls sockets and mouth.

"NO NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! STOP!" Nega put the skin back to the way it was before, wiping some blood of his jacket.

"Now, I don't suppose any of you remember that this cities going to explode any second now, but don't worry, since Sean repeated a important moment in his history, the door out of this world should appear any second now." A large, red door appeared in front of them all, opening up to reveal the white void they first arrived in.

_ "Alright! Awesome!"_ Candice jumped through first, followed by a silently crying Young Sean, Angelica, Sean, Alice, and finally Nega closing the door, right at the last second before the city blew up in a mushroom cloud.

* * *

**Back in the void...**

* * *

"Well... What now?" Sean asked everyone.

"Perhaps we should look around for a little bit"

Candice yanked at Angelica's arm, pointing behind the two. She turned around also, looking at what she was pointing to.

"Wait? Is that-"

Angelica and Candice were looking at the statue next to the small city, shimmering as it began to turn into a person. The man had slick brown hair, green eyes, and wore a fancy shite lab coat and a dirty striped tie.

_"DAD!"_ Candice ran up and hugged their father, Jonathan.

"Hello..." Angelica glared at him.

"Look, Angelica. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you... I went mad, I couldn't control my mind, it just went nuts and did these nasty things to you, Candice, and your mother. Please, give your father a second chance at being your parent."

"... Ok then, Daddy" Angelica joined her sisters group hug, finally forgiving her fathers mistakes.

"Now ain't that a nice heart warming site..." A man said from next to Young Sean.

"OH MY GOD! ITS THE EIGHT SURVIVORS!" Young Sean ran up to the eight Left 4 Dead heroes standing next to him.

"Wait a minute... Why is there two of match stick?" Francis asked, looking at the kid smiling up to him.

"I think it would be best to not ask that, since the answer would probably confuse you greatly vest monkey." Nick glared at the biker.

"Bite me, Colonel Sanders"

"And look, another worlds appearing over there!" Young Sean was pointing over them. A new world was beginning to appear.

This time it was two buildings, one red and one blue. And in the middle of the buildings was a bridge and a water filled moat below it.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Young Sean looked at the new building with happiness.

"Alright, Sean, little turd. Go into that new world. I'll catch up with you guys quickly to help you out" Nega pointed over to the buildings.

"Sounds like a plan, Nega." Sean walked over to the bouncing child version of him.

"Ready to go to this new world, young me?" Sean asked.

"I sure am! Lets go!"

The two ran off to the new world, ready to take down whatever challenges they were to face.

* * *

**[Race Around The World, Castle Crashers]**

_**And so... **_

_**Sean and Young Sean were able to overcome the obstacle known as Mercy City **_

_**As well as save two of their friends, and make a unexpected new one. **_

_**But this is not even close to the end of the road for the two **_

_**As they have many more obstacles to overcome**_

_**In order to save Samantha and the kids**_

_**Don't miss the next installment in...**_

_** A Walk Down Memory Lane Act 2: The New Kids On the Fort!**_


End file.
